


Taking Care of Spiderman

by DustyCrow



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, Eddie Is 35, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Gore, Graphic-Violence, Gun Violence, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, PTSD, Peter is 17, Plot With Porn, Secret Identity, Slow Build, Tentacle Sex, Venom Is Described As He/Him, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 15
Words: 34,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustyCrow/pseuds/DustyCrow
Summary: When Spiderman is badly injured saving Venom, the symbiote returns the favour and takes care of the young hero.





	1. Spiderman

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first real attempt at a fanfic! Apologies for any mistakes, I don't have a proof reader (yet), and I'm writing my outline as I go.  
Also, I'm British, so I will most likely get things wrong with American terms and what-not. Please comment with any fixes that need to be made.
> 
> This fic is set about a year after Venom (so this year 2019), but ignoring Infinity War, Endgame and Homecoming. Whilst writing this, I'm seeing Tom Holland as Spiderman ( around 17 so barely legal) and Tom Hardy as Venom.  
Neither know about the other's secret identity at the start of this fic.  
I'm taking most inspiration from the movies, the rest I'm researching as I've not read the comics.  
Hope you enjoy my fic! Please comment with stuff you like, I'm hoping to get 2 prologues and at least the first chapter uploaded within a week.
> 
> Cheers!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Spiderman is badly injured saving Venom, the symbiote returns the favour and takes care of the young hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Welcome to my first real attempt at a fanfic! Apologies for any mistakes, I don't have a proof reader (yet), and I'm writing my outline as I go.  
Also, I'm British, so I will most likely get things wrong with American terms and what-not. Please comment with any fixes that need to be made.
> 
> This fic is set about a year after Venom (so this year 2019), but ignoring Infinity War, Endgame and Homecoming. Whilst writing this, I'm seeing Tom Holland as Spiderman ( around 17 so barely legal) and Tom Hardy as Venom.  
Neither know about the other's secret identity at the start of this fic.  
I'm taking most inspiration from the movies, the rest I'm researching as I've not read the comics.  
Hope you enjoy my fic! Please comment with stuff you like, I'm hoping to get 2 prologues and at least the first chapter uploaded within a week.
> 
> Cheers!
> 
> EDIT: For those who have already read this chapter, I've just edited it properly. It may change again at a later date, but for now I'm finally happy.  
I've basically added some extra details and remembered to add in the AI Karen in Peter's suit.  
Enjoy!

Sitting on the stone edge of a housing block whilst chewing on a sandwich and drinking a can of pop, Peter contemplated the lack of criminal activity recently.  
  
Not that he was upset by the lack of bad people to beat up or anything, but he sure was bored.  
His patrols were now becoming more of a chore than anything, or just downright bizarre.  
  
Over recent months, he'd hear a 911 call about a bank robbery or a gang-war in progress, only to get there and the bad-guy(s) be missing, and a terrified victim that would mutter about a 'shadow' or black mass that had eaten the would be assailant.  
  
Of course, the clues could lead to anything, but there was one road Peter hoped it didn't lead down. Particularly, the road that lead to a certain sticky, black and white, out-of-this-world parasite, inhabiting some helpless shmuck that wouldn't be able to defend themselves. He had read the eye-witness accounts online, from the creature's first appearance in San Francisco, and although he was happy there were fewer criminals on his streets, he could only worry about the day the black alien turned its attention to innocent people.  
  
Peter shakes the dark thought from his head, and thinks of better things, like his latest project to upgrade his suit, or...or...how about that blue-eyed hunk he'd saved last year? The cute-butt, rugged-in-a-handsome-way man, who just happened to be _the_ baddass freelance journalist known as Eddie-freaking-Brock!  
  
That short barely 2-minute moment had been on Parker's mind a lot. The full chapped lips surrounded by dark stubble, the short ruffled black hair, broad solid shoulders, and those eyes. Eyes that seemed to shift from blue to green depending on the angle of the light. All these things had been on Peter's mind for months.  
  
Peter only knew who the mysterious, would-be-victim was thanks to a news article that was on tv barely a week after their meeting. Something about how he helped blow the whistle on some Drake guy over on the West Coast, in San Francisco.  
  
Since then, Parker had read up on the now-freelance journalist's work, and saw in him an everyday hero, someone who was trying to expose all the bad stuff that went on behind the scenes. Someone Peter could certainly look up to, now that he was venturing into the world of journalism himself, or at least journalism-photography for the Daily Bugle.  
  
Peter had even seen Mr Brock at a distance a couple of times now, since the freelancer had moved to New York earlier this year, and even started working at the same newspaper as Peter! He would sometimes catch sight of the journalist in the Publisher's office of the Daily Bugle, presumably selling a recent story. Every time, Peter had felt a shiver of excitement, that almost felt like his Spidey-sense tingling. But that didn't make sense, so he ignored it.  
  
In the rare encounters they'd had where they could speak, either Peter stumbled over his words or kept silent. Embarrassing to say the least, but Parker was no-where near confident enough to have a full conversation with his idol...and his secret crush. Instead, Brock usually made small-talk about the weather, or about how much of a hard-ass Jameson, the Publisher of the Daily Bugle, was, especially when it came to negotiate the price of a story.  
  
Peter could understand that, he could barely make a living selling the few photos he manged to take between patrols, working at Mr Stark's lab, and going to college. Jameson was a stickler for a good bargain, and always offered the least amount of money for the most work.  
  
Peter shook himself out of his reveries to finish his food and watch the sun set on his city, before swinging off the roof to resume his search for baddies.  
  
An hour into his nightly patrol, Peter is passing near the warehouse districts for a change of scenery, when Karen chimes in, "Peter, I'm detecting gunfire and explosions 1.2km east of your current position." she says in her ever-calm voice. Focusing his suit's advanced audio receptors, Peter picks out the clamour of shouting, screaming and blatter of machine-gun fire mixed with the pop-pop of pistols.  
  
"Finally," Peter says to himself, tired of only catching purse-snatchers and bag thieves.  
"Shall I initiate Mr Stark's 'Safety Protocol-Alpha'?" Karen suggests, still perky and calm. Peter hums, wondering if it's worth having some back up. Deciding he could do with a challenge, Peter declines the offer, replying with, "No Karen, that's fine, I think we can leave Mr Stark outta this one. We need the exercise anyway."  
"Very well Peter" she responds, almost sounding reluctant. But ever since he hacked the suit's systems, he knows he can trust the AI to follow his orders.  
  
As the young Spiderman changes course, and following the sounds of conflict, he only hopes that there’s no one innocent in the middle of what sounds like an all-out gang-war.


	2. Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out why Venom is in New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a bit of info, I will be using bold text for Venom’s voice, and italics are used for any internal monologue when anyone isn’t speaking aloud. Cheers!
> 
> EDIT: Slightly edited some of this chapter, mostly dialogue between Eddie and Venom, but also properly proof-read the thing to make sure it's good.  
Also changing chapter titles as even I was getting confused with AO2 chapter numbers being different to mine haha.

Eddie Brock, freelance-journalist, host to the alien parasite known as Venom, was walking down the street to a bar. He'd been to see Jameson today, and after dealing with his bullshit, Eddie needed a stiff drink...or five.  
  
Ducking into a local joint, he ordered a double whisky and settled himself in for a few hours.  
Venom grumbled at the toxins entering Eddie's blood stream, but did not overly object, he knew his human needed a drink today, and take-out had already been promised for later tonight.  
  
The bar was a shithole, and that was being polite. The drinks were terrible, the bartender's attitude was worse, and don't even get them started on the restroom.  
But it was the best place to get intel on the criminals that operated in the city.  
Crooks and thugs loved to visit the place and share gossip, the establishment being conveniently close to the intersecting territories of the gangs.  
Hence why Eddie and Venom chose to hang out here.  
  
It had started around 10 months ago, when the freelancer had decided to permanently up and move to New York. Finding a decent apartment at a fraction of the cost in this district had been a breeze, and made the move happen that much quicker.  
  
Why go to all this trouble you ask? Oh yeah, that’s right, because of a certain red-and-blue clad little Spider that's why. Just the thought had Venom twitching in Eddie’s gut, stirring up all kinds of feelings, along with a restive tendril of blackness snaking down around the host’s waist, stroking against his hip bone.  
  
Having been in New York a week for a story Eddie and Venom had been taking a late-night walk. Being 'saved' by the friendly Spiderman had not been on the agenda, however. Instead he'd planned on eating out, so to speak, after a long day chasing leads that went no-where.  
But along came a spider, who wiped out all his plans, and left a lasting impression on the dual minded man. His lithe, muscular body showing to advantage in that tight suit, his flexibility and strength impressive in the back flips and web swinging. Not to mention the smart-ass comment he dropped before disappearing just as fast as he’d appeared.  
  
Eddie had been in denial about his attraction for a while. After all, he was still pining after Anne, and they were only in New York temporarily, doing some last-minute research that had required them to travel more than they expected. But in the end, Venom was the voice of reason, or stupidity. Suggesting a temporary move to the Big Apple, supposedly for a broader menu of criminals, but Eddie knew that Venom was hoping to run in to the Spider again. Their dual minds shared pretty much everything after all.  
  
So, after he'd finished his story and gotten paid, Eddie put a deposit down on his current residence, and started doing freelance work here in New York.  
  
He'd mostly been working with the Daily Bugle, selling stories to that hard-ass Jameson. A young photographer there had caught his eye once or twice, Peter-something. But any attempt to talk to the younger (much younger he guessed) man, had failed. The kid would barely say two words before stumbling over them. Eddie's symbiote didn't take much notice of the guy, except to note he was cute, in a nerdy kind of way, with his constantly tussled brown hair, and chunky camera always in his slender hands. Venom had suggested once or twice pursuing Peter, if only for some short-term fun. But there was only one man for them right now, and that mission had so far been unsuccessful.  
  
Venom had slowly but surely been eating their way through the criminal world, literally. Partly for sustenance, but also to get the attention of their Spider, and to pay them back for the whole saving them last year thing. Spiderman probably didn't even remember, but they did, and they wanted to repay him. Taking out every criminal they came across seemed like a good start. Not only did it clean up the streets, but it would also mean the little Spider was in less danger and didn't have to work as hard.  
  
Now all they had to do was find him, something that had been more difficult than anticipated, New York being such a large city didn't help. Which brought Eddie back to his current situation. Using Venom's heightened hearing, they listened out for anything that sounded interesting, or at least worth acting on. At first, they'd gone after every crook and thief they could find, but then they decided they need bigger fish to make an impression. That meant would-be murderers, attempted rapists, bank robbers, gang members and mobsters, and so on.  
  
Still no sign of Spiderman, but maybe their luck would change tonight. Their eavesdropping had just picked out an interesting conversation taking place towards the back of the bar, in a booth barely lit by the dismal lighting in this place. Making out the details was difficult in the drone of general chatter. But the little they did pick out sounded promising.  
  
"…gonna be guns, lots of guns"  
Already an excellent start for the symbiotic pair, but the next couple of sentences are lost, as a rowdy group at the pool table start arguing about someone cheating, either at the game, or with someone’s wife. When it quiets down again, Venom just manages to catch an address and time. Midnight in a warehouse distract not too far from where they live.  
  
The last few words spoken by the pair of criminals do make Eddie and Venom pause, however.  
  
"Once this deal has gone down, we won’t have to worry about that…freak anymore!"  
With that the thugs shake hands and stand up to leave. Eddie decides to have another drink before leaving, mulling over the information with his symbiote.  
Venom was unusually fond of solving problems, especially ones that would most likely lead to a juicy meal.  
_ Are they speaking about us, or Spider-Man?_ Silently asks Eddie, a sliver of worry passing through their bond.  
**_Does it matter? We will feast on their headsss all the same._** The symbiote replies, his excitement infectious through their connection.  
Eddie huffs a small laugh, can’t argue with that logic.  
  
On that thought, they quickly finish their next drink and slowly make their way across the city to their loft apartment to get changed. No point in getting dirt on their favourite pair of jeans after all.  
Throwing on a pair of worn jeans and a black t-shirt, Eddie completes the ensemble with his dark brown leather jacket. He knows the symbiote loves seeing him in the snug-fitting leather, especially when said creature purrs in his head when they look at themselves in the full-length mirror, a tendril coming up to stroke Eddie's cheek, another reaching down into the tight-fitting jeans.  
  
"Hey big guy enough, carry on like that and we'll miss the party." Eddies laugh, swatting away the wriggling tentacles.  
"**Fine, but after I'm going to fuck you hard.**" Replies the symbiote, giving one last caress before full retreating inside of his host.  
Eddie blushes at the images Venom puts into his head, then mentally shrugs them out of mind.  
  
It’s almost time for the meet to go down, so they head back out into the night, wrapping shadows and darkness around themselves, Eddie’s eyes practically glowing white as the symbiote hovers close to the surface, eager for the upcoming fight, and the juicy innards he’s sure to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos so far! And I know this is only another prologue, but I hope you’re all enjoying it so far.  
I will say that eventually I will be going back and editing all chapters, as I keep thinking up more details I want to add. But for now I’m just gonna try and take more time to polish each chapter before I upload.  
As always, please comment with suggestions or corrections. Enjoy!


	3. When The Going Gets Tough, The Tough Get Eaten!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom dives right, and gets a surprise he wasn't expecting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning's include gun violence and gore. Read notes at the end in regards to future updates.  
As always, apologies for any mistakes. I've barely just finished this chapter, and I'm too excited to upload it.  
Therefore I haven't done a thorough read-through to check for mistakes.

The yard must have had around 30 wooden crates of various sizes, from small 1 foot by 2 foot, right up to crates large enough to transport a rhino. Some were already open, exposing the various arsenal arranged inside. Everything from pistols to heavy machine guns, and a multitude of ammo for each. There was even a crate with what looked like grenades and flash bangs.  
One of the larger crates stood out from the rest, being clearly marked with ‘TOP SECRET’ and ‘MILITARY’ in large stencilled letters, painted on in red. The surrounding buildings were all warehouses, no more than 3 stories high, but most abandoned now with windows void of glass. Graffiti decorated most of the brickwork; various artists having contributed over the years. 

Strewn amongst the crates were around 60, tough-looking men, including a few women. All wearing assorted clothing in black. Most had gang affiliated tattoos visible, and just about all of them were carrying. The bosses were easy enough to spot, in their tailored suits, flanked by a pair of bodyguards who were most likely their lieutenants. Around the edges of the enclosed compound were the standard black SUV’s that criminals and black op teams seemed to favour these days. Someone had also been kind enough to set up a few spotlights, lighting up the area like Christmas morning, the congregation of criminals being the presents Venom would soon unwrap.

Venom perched on one of the smaller derelict buildings, taking in the sight, a grotesque black-and-white gargoyle.  
_That’s a lot of fire power V, even for us._ Eddie points out to the symbiote.  
_**Pussssy.**_ Replies the parasite, in his usual gruff way. Eddie rolls his eyes inside the sticky armour, used to Venom’s customary response to Eddie’s cautiousness. 

_So, what’s the plan big guy? We gonna ring the doorbell or what?_  
Venom doesn’t reply, not that Eddie expected him to. He can see his darker half’s train of thought after all.  
Instead the bonded pair simply leap off the building, landing heavily amid the 3 assembled gangs, and all their weaponry. 

In the few seconds after the symbiote hits the ground, straightening up to his full 7 feet 6 inch of impressive height, the assembled gang members can only stand and stare in shocked silence.  
That lasts for all of 5 seconds before weapons are being drawn, either from waistbands and holsters, or directly from the crates scattered around them. In no time at all, short swords, machetes, and daggers, pistols, sub machine-guns, heavy machine-guns and even what looks like a grenade launcher are all being pointed at the antihero. A few of the lesser thugs are even brandishing knuckle dusters and baseball bats. 

Venom and Eddie roar their contempt at this display and begin decimating the mobsters.  
Starting with a man and a woman behind them, each brandishing sub-machine guns. Venom turns whilst sending out 2 tentacles to grab the pair, pulling them towards the alien, using the momentum to launch the thugs across the crowded space. The pair land with a crunch against one of the SUV’S, smashing the windows and putting a considerable dent in the side. The woman groans once, her arm bent at a broken angle, ribs showing. The man lies still, his head having split open like a ripe melon on impact. 

Bullets start hitting the symbiote from all sides, a little sporadic at first but soon levelling out into a storm of hot metal. Venom registers it as short little bursts of pain, nothing to worry about.  
Someone fires off the grenade launcher, but the symbiote casually swats the canister to one side, the resulting explosion killing three more men, and five others get knocked off their feet by the blast. 

Taking their time, the host and his parasite begin ripping into the rest of the armed gangsters. The bosses are shouting orders like there’s no tomorrow, everyone else is screaming and shouting a sundry of profanities at Venom. He roars his defiance right back. Blood, brains and viscera are now coating the cracked tarmac and crates, creating a gruesome impressionistic painting. Twitching bodies are starting to pile up, their heads being devoured by the ever hungry symbiote. 

Eddie takes a back seat and lets Venom do his thing, but at the edges of their perception, Eddie notices a group of elite looking men frantically opening the specially marked crate with crowbars. The determined looks on the sweating faces, and the lack of fear begins to concern the human.  
_Hey buddy, be careful, something’s not right over there._ Eddie tries to mentally nudge Venom’s eyes across the group, who are now pulling out a strange contraption. 

The only way Eddie can describe it is if you stuck a satellite dish on the end of a mini gun. It’s a lot more complex than that, but Eddie’s mind is slowly filling with dread, as the heavy rig is pointed in their direction, a switch having been turned on, and a low hum beginning to fill the air, slowly rising in pitch.

In those few seconds, Venom has already killed half a dozen more men, on top of the 15 or so he's already incapacitated or outright killed. Deciding to forgo finesse in the face of bad odds, the symbiote has been swatting the humans like flies, throwing them against the walls, crates and vehicles, or flattening them to the ground. Bones and bodies crushing with sickening and delightful crunches. The smell of blood, guts and excrement thick in the air. 

In a pause between butchering the gangs, Venom finally takes notice of Eddie's worry, and takes a second to look over to the group with the fancy gun. The hum is louder now and beginning to hurt Venom's head, his vision becoming blurry, his body shaking with the pressure. He roars again, a little fear mixed in with his anger this time. 

Jumping over the cowering group in front of him, Venom starts clawing and ripping the felons apart, doing everything he can to reach the men holding that terrible weapon. But he's not quick enough. The soundwaves reach a crescendo and become too much. The symbiote screams as Eddie shouts "VENOM!" inside the failing parasite. Their bodies shaking and spasming with the pain coursing through their bonded flesh. 

They start to take short, halting steps backwards, away from the noise. But the men just keep following. Seeing their advantage, the surviving half of the criminal forces start firing their guns again, bolstered by the symbiotes sudden vulnerability. 

Venom backs up against a wall, trying to shield his head and host in his oversized claws. But nothing drowns out the sound reverberating through him, the agony of the symbiote slowly being ripped from Eddie's body the only thing either can feel or think about. 

Crouching against the wall for what feels like years but is barely seconds, they vaguely register that something has just dropped down in front of them. Fearing another, more deadly assault, the bonded pair glance over to the figure in front of them. They must be dead already because what they see doesn't make sense. It can't be. 

Venom voices the question for them both.

"**Spiderman?**"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the KUDOS so far guys! Keep it coming along with comments.  
Suggestions always welcome of course :)  
In regards to future updates, I'm planning on having a set schedule rather than just uploading a chapter as and when I complete it.  
This give me more time to write and edit it, but also means you get consistant chapters uploaded. I'm thinking either Monday or Friday for upload days.  
Let me know what you'd prefer? Something to combat Monday blues, or something to look forward to at the end of the week?  
Cheers!


	4. It's Your Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spiderman joins the fight, finally some action!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Monday is now upload day, yey!
> 
> I was hoping to make this chapter longer, but I'm just too darn busy with work. Plus I like keeping our guys halves of the story seperate :)
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments, and thanks for the Kudos!
> 
> Cheers!

Peter lands on a small derelict building, hardly believing what he's seeing. There's bits and pieces of bodies all over the well-lit yard, broken glass decorating the torn and ripped flesh like sugar crystals on a cake.  
_Well that's a morbid thought._ Thinks Peter.  
He takes in the rest of the scene in mute horror. Seeing a black seething mass of muscle ripping apart more men on its way to a group on the far side, one of the men holding a strange machine that's emitting an increasing hum. 

"Karen," gasps Peter, his voice weak, "How-how many are...are there?" he finally asks.  
"Scanning..." Replies Karen, the seconds ticking down slowly, the scanner highlighting bodies as it sweeps across his digital display.  
"34 casualties, 15 injured or incapacitated, 29 still operational, not including the...organism." She finally responds. Peter nods to himself and draws his attention back to the fighting. 

Bullets are hitting the creature in droves. Parker notices that black blood is oozing out of some of the wounds. The pitch of the machine suddenly peaks, and the ebony mass screams, actually screams! At the same time Spiderman hears a muffled voice from inside the monster shout "VENOM!", definitely a man's voice, and coloured with despair. 

His mask lights up and highlights the alien, and the high-tech weapon currently being used against it. "What is that thing?" The Spider asks himself, almost forgetting about Karen.  
"The device is emitting sound at a frequency of approximately 5,000 hertz." The AI responds. She brings up Venom's failing life-signs, the heart rate showing red. "The organism will not survive." Karen adds sympathetically. 

The oversized quadruped begins to stumble backwards, trying to shield itself with its enormous claws. Blood is dripping more freely from it, evoking pity from the friendly Spiderman. The emotion surprises Peter, but he can't help it. The individual, Venom? It just looks so helpless, even though it easily towers above the armed men still firing at it. 

When it finally backs up against a wall, cowering down and shaking so much the edges blur, Peter leaps into action without thought. Shooting webs at 3 of the nearest cronies to him, he pulls hard on the silken rope, pulling the men and smacking them hard against the building he's standing on. At the same time, he's swinging down across the yard, barely noticed as the criminals keep up their steady rate of fire. 

Clinging to the opposite wall, he surveys scene, he hurriedly demands, "Karen, what are the options? How do we save him?" Spiderman lightly drops in front of Venom, stunning the armed men into halting their fire for the moment.  
"Calculating..." the AI replies silently in his suit. In those few small seconds, Peter hears a gravelly voice behind him rumble "Spiderman?".  
He quickly glances back, seeing for the first time the stretched up, colourless eyes, the large pointed teeth, and a tongue so long it's obscene. It's then that Spiderman truly notices just how tall the raven coloured being is, even hunched over as it is. So, this is Venom, the alien he heard about in San Francisco.

"Peter, if you destroy the device emitting the soundwaves, the organism's life-signs should cease to deteriorate and stabilise." He nods to the AI, already plotting his next move.  
"But Peter," Karen pauses, "There are still a lot of operational enemies with superior firepower. Perhaps we should contact Mr Stark...?" She suggests. If a robot could be worried, she would be. "No Karen, we've got this" Peter replies, sounding more confident than he feels. 

Spiderman turns his full attention back to the assembled gangsters. "Hey guys, did you forget my invite?" He quips, then quickly webs away as the bullets start to fly again, leading what's left of the gangs away from the injured Venom. With the buildings being so low, it's hard to get good momentum, but Spiderman manages it, and even takes a couple more guys along for the ride.  
"Don't worry, there's plenty to go around!" He shouts, as the losers keep shooting at him. 

He swings across the far side of the carpark, dragging the crooks behind him. Hurling his webbed captives just right, he manages to knock over the men holding the sonic wave emitter like bowling pins. The machine sputters and sparks as it forcefully clunks against the ground, the humming dies, the sudden lack of the droning feeling like a void in the air has opened, the silence deafening.

"Awesome, who's next?" Peter says breathlessly. Despite the obvious danger he's in, the young web-slinger is enjoying himself. The challenge of taking down so many bad guys is evaporating the build-up of lethargy, from months of no action. 

The hero effectively incapacitates another group of felons, by firing a mass web ball that sticks them to each other, and to the SUV behind them, taking them out of the game. Back flipping into the middle of another group, he kicks, dodges and fires web like there's no tomorrow. Taking down another 5, leaving them bleeding and bruised, but alive, they're stuck to various surfaces with his web. Glancing around, he takes stock of the dozen or so men left standing.  
Then his luck runs out.

His next attempt to fire his right web shooter fails, dramatically. It sparks and with a small puff of smoke, ceases to work. What's worse, he's in the middle of swinging away from the bad guys, trying to have a breather. Instead he falls. Hard. 

With a yelp, his foot crumples under him at an awkward angle, very painful. At the least it's twisted, at worst he's broken it.  
"Peter, perhaps now we should call Mr Stark?" Karen pushes again, panic colouring her voice. She brings up Mr Stark's face on his HUD, the call ready to be made.  
"No, no, we're fine, just gimme a second to..." Peter trails off, panic beginning to settle deep into him, blossoming in his chest, each breath short and fast.

Backed into a corner with only one working web shooter, Peter frantically looks around for ideas, and notices that Venom is recovering quickly with the lack of attention. It's now upright, and all the more horrifying for the gore covering it's body.  
The alien's vital signs briefly show on Peter's display again, already getting stronger and returning to green. Their eyes meet for a second, and it feels like the creature stares right at Parker through his mask. Impossible, he knows, but it doesn't stop the shiver that runs down his spine. Fear? Anticipation? He doesn't have time to work it out right now. 

Turning his attention back to the guns being pointed at him, Spiderman throws up his hands as though in surrender. "Okay, Okay, guys you got me. Now why don't you..." Before he finishes his sentence, the injured teen fires a glob of webbing at the men to his left. Three of them dodge out of the way, but one is caught up in it and lands with a thwack against a stack of crates. Not a great shot, but better than nothing. 

At the same time, he hears a 'pop-pop' noise and feels 2 punches hit him hard. One in his right shoulder, the other in his stomach. The force of the hits has him staggering back a painful step. Confusion crosses his face under his mask, the pain is extraordinary, more so than it should be. He looks down to see his gloved fingers coming away glistening and a dark shade of red. That's not right, why is he suddenly wet? 

"P-P-Peter, can you hear me? Peter, your vital signs are d-d-dropping. My s-s-systems are failing. Peter, answer me." Karen's voice crackles from far away in Peter's head, then cuts out suddenly. His HUD goes dark, leaving his vision obscured by the mesh fabric covering his eyes.

His breath comes in short, harsh bursts, each one sending a wave of pain through his body. He hears a roar, or rather feels it reverberate through him. Looking up through a slowly darkening vision, Peter sees the monster called Venom charge towards him. He knows he should be afraid, but everything is starting to feel so distant now, like nothing really matters anymore. He feels like every breath is getting harder and harder to get into his body, the mask suffocating him, so he pulls it off, holding it in his good hand. 

Lifting his head, he hazily tracks the movements of the large ebony mass, as it tears through the remaining men, biting heads off _(gross but kinda cool)_ and eating them _(good source of protein I guess)_. Peter looks down for a moment as he feels an impact on his knees shudder throughout his body.  
_Why am I on the floor? I'm so cold. Think I'll just lie down for a minute. A nap sounds great right now._  
Looking up with eyes growing heavy, the injured Spiderman sees that things have progressed rapidly while he was distracted. There's only one man left standing, pleading for his life as the tar brute looms over him. 

Spiderman counts each beat of his heart, it's hard not to, when every pulse sends agony through his body. The alien swallows the last man in the time it takes Peter's slowing heart to beat 3 times. All Peter can think of is, _He ate the boots, he even ate the guys boots! That's gonna cause indigestion._  
Peter huffs a small, excruciating laugh at the thought.

Gasping now with the pain pulsing through his flesh, he looks up, and up and up. Eventually meeting the white eyes of his would-be protector. His vision is reducing to a narrow tunnel rapidly now, the creature's face peels back, revealing a human's face, a human who looks incredibly like his crush, Eddie Brock, but instead of that easy smile Peter has fallen in love with, Eddie's face is a picture of surprise and concern. He feels hands on his face, his body, shaking him. 

A voice that really does sound like Mr Brocks, shouts at him from far away. "Peter?!"

Then everything goes black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Side note for those that might have missed it. If you've been reading this fic since I first posted it, I've now added Karen into Spidey's first chapter, and I also edited Venom's. 
> 
> Just a few extra details, and I will probably keep re-reading every chapter as I progress and end up adding more and more.   
Who knows, by the time I finish this tale, I might have a totally different story haha!  
JK ;)
> 
> Enjoy guys!


	5. The Night Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Venom asks for help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for this being a bit late, but I wrote most of it whilst drunk and it took a while to edit to a satisfactory level. Also it’s a hell of lot longer :)
> 
> Let me know what you think!  
Cheers

Seeing the red-and-blue clad source of their infatuation in front of them, Eddie and Venom think they must be dead, because there’s no way that Spider-Man, their spider, the one they’ve been trying to find since moving to New York, is finally here, and is actually standing in front of them, like a goddamn hero or something...oh right.  
  
Spiderman had turned to look at them when they said his name, but now he turns back to the remaining forces. "Hey guys, did you forget my invite?" He jests, like this is some kind of party. Eddie pants a small laugh inside Venom, and Venom, despite the incredible pain they’re still experiencing, can’t help but smile. If a creature with a face that looks like it’s been nearly ripped in half can smile.  
  
When they realise that what they are seeing is real, Venom and Eddie watch as the spider begins his hypnotic dance, but dancing could not describe the elegant manoeuvres, the smooth flow of movements taking the spider from one enemy to the next, using perfectly executed backflips, jumps, leaps, and of course his web-swing. Even through the unimaginable pain, the host and symbiote can appreciate the toned muscles bunching and stretching as the Spiderman takes down one asshole after another.  
The skin-tight suit doesn’t leave much to the imagination.  
  
With a particularly well-thrown pair of cronies, the spider destroys the sound gun, and as if by magic, their pain stops. Or at least it starts to ease off. The symbiote starts strengthening the bond to his host, repairing the areas that were torn, and building new connections. The process is taking up precious seconds, seconds that the spider is giving them. Eddie and Venom watch as the black ooze coats the human skin, amazed once more at how the symbiote’s sticky matter covers Eddie’s weaker flesh. The subtle web pattern reinforcing their natural armour.  
  
They look up again to see things have progressed quickly, and not in a good way. Their little spider is now on the ground, one of his wrist cuffs giving off smoke, and he’s not putting his weight on one of his feet. Their eyes meet briefly, a spark of…something passes between them, and a tingle of excitement runs up their spine. Spider-Man is the first to break eye contact, speaking to the last few men in front of him, “Okay, Okay, guys you got me. Now why don't you..." he says, throwing a web ball at a small group on Venom’s right. It’s not enough, the web ball misses all but 1 guy, the others just dodging it.  
A small double ‘pop’ sounds, and dark red patches blossom on the Spider's right shoulder and his stomach. He stands there, stunned, his left hand coming up to touch the wounds. Comprehension hits the spider at the same time as the symbiote.  
Venom and Eddie roar like never before, something between a T-Rex and Godzilla, filled with unimaginable pain and hatred for the thugs. A black rage descends over them. They send out a thick spike, impaling the first man in front of them. Throwing the dying human against the wall, they charge at the others.  
All rationality and logical thought has gone, their minds merge until they are completely one. Their claws rip into flesh like a paper bag, their jaws biting off limbs and heads as though a selection of screaming lollipops. They are Venom.  
  
Rarely do they meld so perfectly as right now. Blood drips from their claws, colours their body and face, and coats their tongue in a delicious sauce. Taking their fill of dismembered body parts as they go, Venom turns to kill the next piece of filth that dared to hurt them, and their spider, and realises they’ve reached the last one. The one quite literally holding the smoking gun that shot Spiderman.  
  
He begs for his life, crying how sorry he is, how he won’t tell anyone, he’ll just go home and never hurt anyone again. He’s even snivelling. A quick glance at Spiderman crushes any spark of pity Eddie might have had that would have saved the pathetic filth from his fate. The hero is now down on his knees, his mask in his hands, breath coming in short sharp gasps, and blood dripping down into a growing pool around his knees. Eddie notes tousled brown hair and a young face in the few seconds before Venom turns back to the grovelling piece of shit in front of them.  
  
No words or smart-ass remarks this time. They artlessly eat the man, headfirst, boots and all. Fuel for the machine.  
  
Turning away from the massacre they’ve just committed; they give their full attention to the teenager in front of them. Because Spiderman is a teenager, and one they know. Venom pulls back, sinking inside of Eddie now the danger has passed, and the human's emotions begin to overpower them both. Eddie rushes over to the young man, someone they have known in passing for a few months now, working at the Daily Bugle. Peter, Peter Parker. The nerdy little photographer who can barely string two words together before tripping over them. Sweet little Parker who piqued Venom’s interest.  
  
Venom’s satisfaction is palpable through their bond, the mystery having finally been solved. _**Ah, this explains it**_. Venom silently voices, confusion crossing Eddie’s face, along with the concern over the spider's- Peter’s- injuries. _What d’ya mean, V? Explains what?_ Venom doesn’t reply with words, instead he shares his memories with Eddie, of the times he noticed the young man coming into work, with fading bruises, small cuts and scratches, even the smell of blood from more serious injuries. Eddie's growing agitation with the situation halts when he fully takes in Parker's injuries.  
  
Bending down after what has only been seconds since Venom was absorbed back into Eddie's body, the human of the pair roughly grabs Peter's shoulders, being careful not to jostle him, until the young man's eyes start to close. "Peter?!" Eddie shouts, shaking him to keep him conscious. But it's too late, the spider has passed out, either from blood loss or the pain, probably both. "what do we do, what DO WE DO?!" Eddie shouts, panic starting to engulf him. But Venom is there, as always, to comfort the host. _**We take him home, care for him until he is better, and then we can mate!**_  
  
"Not helping V!" Eddie responds, having temporarily forgotten the symbiote's feelings on the matter of having sex with the spider. But Venom does have a point. They can't do anything for the hero out here on the street, where some of the still living thugs are coming to after being knocked out. "We gotta go V." Venom doesn't reply verbally, instead he covers Eddie once more, and carefully lifts the unconscious teen, holding him against their chest, using their black tendrils to hold him snug against their body.  
  
Leaping towards the wall of the nearest building, they scramble up and over the top, taking a moment to survey the carnage they've just dealt. Aside from Spiderman getting injured so bad, they're pretty proud of the work they've done. But now they need to go home and start taking care of Spiderman.  
  
________________________________________________  
  
It's times like this that the symbiotic duo are glad they're renting a loft apartment. The roof access that goes straight down into their bedroom is a _godsend_. The stairs down end at a door that helps to stop drafts being too big of an issue in the bedroom, or bedroom area. Not only did they find a kick-ass roof-access apartment, but it's also split across 2 levels, sorta. The bedroom is on a mezzanine that overlooks the living and kitchen areas, and the large, almost church-like windows that take up the south wall. If it wasn't for the curtains on their queen-sized four poster bed, the sunlight that streams in during the day would be a pain.  
  
The top of the bed is pushed up against the half wall that gives a modicum of privacy from the floor below. Opposite the bed and on the right is the roof access, almost hidden at the back of the open closet, that consists of a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a full-length free-standing mirror. To the left of this is the on-suite bathroom, with super-large tub and built in shower. The bath is long enough that Eddie can lay down without bending his legs, and deep enough to easily cover his vegetables. Even drown himself if he wished. Venom has taken over their body to enjoy a long, hot soak a few times now. Usually this includes him pleasuring Eddie, although both parties prefer shower time for fun time.  
  
A metal, industrial-style staircase to the right of the bed leads downstairs to the main floor, and is split into 3 sections with 2 landings, so that when you reach the bottom you're looking back under the mezzanine, down the short hallway to the front door. The first door on the right is to a guest bathroom, with a shower stall rather than a bath. The second bathroom is only used for relieving their bladder when they're downstairs, but it's still stocked with towels, just in case.  
  
The second door leads to what should be a spare bedroom, but Eddie repurposed the space for his office. Opposite the door, a desk sits at an angle to the left of the floor-to-ceiling window, a large bookshelf to the right (Venom started pushing Eddie to read more months ago, when he realised how captivating the stories can be, especially sci-fi with gore), and sofa against the wall on the right, make up the basic furniture in the small room. A decent sized flat screen against the left wall, for when they decide to take a short break whilst writing or researching, but don't want to move to the living room area and completely lose focus. The tv is usually just playing the news when they don't have music playing quietly in the background.  
  
Their motorbike made the moved with them too. Venom just loves the rush they get, speeding along black-top roads in the middle of the night, wind blowing through Eddie's hair. The bike isn't used as much as they'd like, but it's kept in top form. It currently resides in the main hallway, just outside their front door. The stairs that lead down to street-level are always locked, and the cargo elevator is controlled with a modern pin pad to get it moving. The only way to get it to open on a certain floor is to punch in your private code. Fancy, but perfect for them. Giving them that extra bit of privacy, and security, that they need to relax.  
  
The kitchen is tucked between the open metal staircase and one of the ridiculously large south-facing windows. Comprising of well-stocked refrigerator, counters and oven down the right-hand wall, a sink sits in a countertop against the far window. A breakfast bar separates the kitchen from the living area, but also provides somewhere to sit and eat at mealtimes, with a couple of barstools tucked underneath. It might be a small space, but it's more than ample for the two of them.  
  
A large 3-seater, low armed settee sits at a right angle to the left corner of the wall, facing a very large-screen tv on a low table, decked out with gaming consoles. A cosy armchair is to the left of the sofa, hardly touched except as somewhere Eddie sometimes throws a book or jacket in passing, or leaves a large woollen blanket he sometimes uses, when he falls asleep to a movie.  
  
when the Venom encased Eddie make their way from the roof into the bedroom, only a small lamp on a side table downstairs is on. They gently lay Peter down on top of the covers of their bed, being careful not to jostle him too hard. Venom retreats inside of Eddie immediately, leaving only his head exposed, connected to Eddie's shoulder by a thick black tendril. “**Call her.**” Venom demands. Grabbing his cell phone from the nightstand, Eddie dials a number he's only used once since moving to New York.  
  
After a couple of rings, the call is picked up and a woman's voice tiredly answers with "Claire speaking." It was pure coincidence that Eddie ran into an injured Red Devil (what's with him and meeting New York's finest? And not the cop kind...). The devil told him to call the night nurse when first aid just wasn't gonna cut it. After having an interesting conversation, mostly around how the poor woman always seems to get caught up in the antics of the local vigilantes, Venom suggested getting her number, just in case of an emergency. Boy are they glad they did. She was reluctant to give it at first, but the persuasive offer of a substantial payment for services soon convinced her, along with a grand up front. Not a cheap deal, but how often could you find someone willing to stitch you up and not tell the cops?  
  
That night he also met a war-nut known as 'Punisher' or something. Seriously, how many heroes are living in New York anyways? Venom got on with the guy like a house on fire. Their shared love for all things vengeful and murderous helped the Punisher get past the fact that Venom was the scariest shit he'd ever seen, and that was saying a lot for the war-vet. The Punisher's iconic skull logo was a big hit with Venom, and he soon added a similar styled motif to their chest, except instead of a skull, they chose a stylised white spider. No guesses as to why.  
  
Eddie, temporarily lost in reminiscing about the past, is shaken out of his reveries by Claire’s questioning, "Hello?"  
"Hey, Claire. It's me, Eddie, Eddie Brock? We met a few months ago. I'm sorry for calling so late..." He squints at the bed side clock. _Shit, it's like 3am, oops._ A small groan from Peter puts determination back into Eddie, regardless of the time. "Look, I'm sorry to call, but about the service you offer… I need it, like right now. Can you come over?" He hears sigh over the phone.  
“Please?” He adds, because manners.  
  
A sigh rattles down the line. Claire being a nurse means that as much as she hates to get dragged into the mess of the vigilante world, she can't help but say yes. She became a nurse to help people after all. "Fine, tell me where. You're paying for the cab, and I expect a nice fat bonus for the out of hours call." He can already hear rustling of a bag, and the sound of keys in her door as she locks up behind her. "Uh yeah of course, thank you. I'll text you the address. Let me know when you're nearly here and I'll meet you downstairs." She hangs up without a goodbye, “**Rude**.” Venom comments. Eddie huffs in amusement and absently strokes the symbiotes head whilst sending Claire the address details.  
  
"**We should check his injuries**." Venom rumbles, his floating head leaning towards Peter, peering at him curiously. His voice knocks Eddie out of his stupor, bringing the hurt spider back to his attention. "Right, yeah, let's do that." He mumbles, already feeling awkward, and a little excited at the thought of stripping back the spider-suit to check out Peter's body, and his wounds of course!  
  
First, he goes into the bathroom and opens the medicine cabinet, grabbing anything he thinks that will help Claire when she gets here. He might heal super-fast thanks to his symbiote, but that doesn't mean he's stopped keeping a small first-aid kit, complete with bandages, alcohol wipes, and even those special scissors for cutting material. He grabs the kit along with a small bowl of hot water and a cloth and brings it all back out to the bedroom.  
  
Peter's breathing is shallow and laboured, his face pale and frowning, clearly in pain. Taking the scissors, Eddie carefully pulls the fabric away from the stomach wound, and uses the hole made by the bullet as an entry for the scissors to start cutting. Venom watches, enraptured, over his shoulder, his excitement at getting to see some skin feeding through their bond to Eddie. The scissors struggle to cut the fabric, the material having been reinforced to help defend against scrapes and cuts, but not designed to stop metal flying through the air at 1,700mph. A bit of extra force, and the material slowly gives way under the sharp scissors. Eddie's grip is rough with impatience, and with some help from Venom, they end up ripping the suit apart.  
  
Once Peter's chest is fully exposed, Eddie takes a sharp breath, the wounds are small, but blood is still sluggishly oozing out them. Cutting down the sleeves, one at a time, the duo take a moment to absorb the sight. It's hard not to notice the muscled, and well-defined chest and stomach of their saviour, and the bulk of his biceps and shoulders.  
The blood that has partially dried around the wounds looks like a twisted attempt at a floral tattoo or painting. Taking the cloth and soaking it in the warm water, Eddie gently wipes away the stains.  
  
His skin beneath is pale and bare, except for a few faint scars here and there, long since healed. The kid doesn't even have a happy-trail, at least one that’s visible. Cutting and ripping the rest of the top half of the suit off only takes another couple minutes. Eddie decides to leave the bottom half of the suit on the kid for now, for his modesty. Their breathing has increased, the only outward sign of his and Venom's arousal, pointedly ignoring the growing bulge in his jeans.  
  
"**We should take him, make him ours**." Venom all but growls, a thin black tentacle easing out to stroke up Peter's hip, up his stomach, avoiding the wound, up his chest and neck, and stops to stroke the younger man's jawline. His tongue is waving in the air, almost touching skin…almost. Eddie is lost in the shared sensation, but his phone buzzing on the bed rouses him out of his fog-lust enough to smack the tendril away from the prone spider and stand up to move away from the bed altogether. A short message from Claire states she's outside and waiting.  
  
"Awesome." Eddie sighs to himself, disappointed or happy at the interruption, he can't tell. The feeling of a promise to be 'relieved' of their desires later by Venom passes through their bond, making him smile. Venom disappears inside Eddie as he all but leaps down the stairs to the floor below, grabbing his wallet on the way. While he isn't loaded, he makes enough writing and selling stories to cover the basic bills, and the money he takes from the criminals Venom eats means they can afford to be a little extravagant now and then.  
  
Going down in the elevator, they reach the bottom in time to see Claire paying the cabbie, who speeds off, clearly miffed at having waited so long. "You owe me 50 bucks." Claire snaps at Eddie as soon as he's close. He pulls out a wad of cash, way more than what he agreed to pay, and passes it over. She looks at the money like it will bite, then snatches it out of his hands, stuffing it into her bag. She's carrying a large medical bag, like what the paramedics use, and is still dressed in her hospital scrubs. She must have just gotten home from a shift when Eddie called. _Oops again_.  
  
"Thanks again, Claire. I really appreciate this" Eddie says, trying to placate the woman. She may be smaller and weaker than him and Venom, but that doesn't mean they shouldn't suck up to her. Even with the money she's being paid, she could still have said no. He leads her back into the building, holding the main door open for her, and leading her to the elevator. As the box slowly lifts and moves up the floors, Claire glances at him from the corner of her eye, clearly wanting to say something. "Out with it." Eddie prompts. Claire looks away and shrugs.  
With a deep sigh she starts. "Ok fine, what am I doing here exactly? You're clearly not in a bad enough shape to need me, so why am I here at 3:30 in the morning, when I could be getting some hella needed rest?" She looks at him properly whilst saying this, hand on hip, giving him an evil stare through tired eyes.  
  
_Oh, right, we didn't mention Peter_. Eddie comments to Venom. _How much should we tell her?_  
_**Just enough to help him.**_ Is Venom's subdued reply. A clear indicator that he's worried about the injured hero upstairs, but not enough to out Spiderman's identity.  
"A friend of ours got hurt bad tonight. Two bullet wounds, one to the shoulder, and one to the stomach. You're the only person I could call for help..." Eddie trails off, looking at the dark-skinned woman from under his lashes. She's still giving him a dirty look, one eyebrow raised. Her curiosity is clearly enticed. She shrugs again and faces forward. The rest of the ride up 5 floors is quiet. Only the sound of the mechanical parts moving the car up can be heard.  
  
Once they reach their floor, Eddie wastes no time in letting them in to his apartment. He didn't bother locking it for the few minutes he'd be away. Gesturing to Claire to with a, "This way, he's upstairs." Eddie sprints up the stairs to his room, reaching the bed to see Peter isn't doing so well. His blood has soaked the bed sheets beneath him. His body sweating and giving off a high temperature. Even in unconsciousness, the brunette is restless. His lips moving as though talking to someone, his hands clenching the linens tightly, his whole-body twitching and shivering like it's trying to shake something off.  
  
Eddie quickly covers the younger man's lower half, hiding the red and blue remains of his suit, whilst also kicking the cut-off top under the bed. Claire reaches the top of the stairs as Eddie is turning on the bedside lamps. Taking in the apartment quickly, her eyes then fall on Peter, and she swiftly moves over to her impromptu patient. She puts her hand on Peter's wrist and checks her watch for no longer than 30 seconds. Whilst taking in the man's wounds, she barks out orders. "I need a bowl of ice water and cloths, a bottle of vodka if you have it, or any spirit. We need towels, and..." She trails off as she rolls Peter slightly, exposing his back. "Crap, we need a small bowl too, and a sharp, really sharp knife, and tweezers if you have them." Eddie's confused looks prompts her to add, "There's a bullet still inside him, in his stomach. The shoulder is a straight through and through, but we need to get the other one out now, and clean both wounds" He's clearly not moving quick enough when she shouts "NOW! Goddamnit, or he's gonna die."  
  
Eddie scrambles to gather all the things she asked for. Rushing into the bathroom to grab all the towels, he dumps them on the bed and heads downstairs to look for the rest of the items. _**She's very rude, perhaps we should eat her eyes. They will be juicy, and a snack soundsss great.**_ Venom suggests, slightly ruffled at being bossed around by the nurse.  
"Shut up V, she's just trying to help, and we need it right now." Eddie shoots back, frustrated at not being able to find tweezers. He does grab a bottle of whiskey off the side, a couple of bowls, one filled with ice, and some cloths. He digs in one of the kitchen drawers and pulls out a small flick blade. It's never been used for anything other than picking out dirt from under his fingernails, but sharp.  
  
Rushing back upstairs, he sees Claire is well into helping Peter. She's already got some blue latex gloves on and is shining a torch in Peter's eyes. Eyes that roam without seeing, the worry in Eddie's chest grows, no matter how hard Venom tries to squash it. Dumping the rest of the stuff on the other side of the bed, Eddie leans over, watching Claire's movements. "I couldn't find tweezers." Eddie blurts, adrenaline spiking in him.  
  
"it's fine, I have some. Pass me that bottle." She reaches out her hand, and as soon as Eddie passes her the alcohol, she opens it, taking a swig before pouring a generous amount over Parker's shoulder wound. The teen's body tenses up, his eyes briefly opening, but unseeing, before they close again and resume a dance under his lids. Claire also pours a small amount over a needle and some thread she's got in her hands. Once she's satisfied, she starts sewing up the torn skin. Luckily the wound is only small.  
  
"Come ‘round here and lift him. I need to close the exit wound." She demands. Oh right, the bullet went out the other side. Eddie quickly moves into action, lifting the heavier-than-expected man onto his side, giving Claire the access she needs. The exit wound is bigger, and more of a shredded mess. Claire wastes no time in pouring more alcohol over it, then quickly gets to work stitching it up. The scar will be bigger, and more ragged. A twinge of regret courses through Eddie, surprising him until he realises it came from Venom. Sending a questioning thought, the symbiote responds, _**It's a shame such a beautiful creature will be marked.**_  
Well shit, that's some poetic stuff right there. Eddie agrees with the sentiment, but thinks he may be reading too many books with how much of a leap Venom's vocabulary skills have taken. No more romance novels, that's for damn sure.  
  
The exit wound closed, Claire wipes a gloved wrist across her forehead, leaving a small streak of blood. "Right, now for his stomach. Lay him back down and try to hold him. If he moves while I'm digging out the slug, he could cause more damage." She's already turning to grab a pair of what look like long, slender tongs. Putting the small torch in her mouth, she uses its light to see by as she makes a small cut with the flick knife to open the bullet hole further, then keeps it open with a pair of spreaders, before delving in with the tongs.  
  
Peter immediately opens his eyes at the intrusion, and the pain it must be causing him. Eddie uses his weight but realises it's not gonna be enough. Peter is Spiderman after all! He's grabbing at Eddie's arms, his grip vicelike, his breath harsh. Venom slithers out from under Eddie's sleeve and pins the smaller man to the bed. Panic is clear in Peter's eyes as he struggles, moans escaping through his clenched teeth. Eddie moves one of his hands to Peter's neck, then his cheek. "Hey, Peter hey, it's ok, you're gonna be fine. We just gotta get the bullet out, Ok? You're gonna be fine I promise, it'll be over soon."  
  
Confusion mixes in with the pain, as realisation crosses Peter's face. "Mr-Mr Brock? What..." He passes out again before he can finish the sentence, and Claire's "Gotcha!" draws Eddie's eyes to her. The bullet is clenched between the tongs, a look of victory on Claire's features. She drops the metal into the small bowl on the bedside table, along with the tongs. Venom retreats back into Eddie as Claire takes the clamp out of the wound, before starting on sewing the kid up. When she's done, she washes the wound, then starts taping sterile pads over the stiches. Eddie lifts the kid up again to give her access to his back. Once she's done that, she wraps bandages around his stomach, chest and shoulder, almost mummifying the poor guy.  
  
When she's satisfied with her work, she pulls off her soiled gloves, throwing them in the small trash can Eddie keeps next to the bed. Reaching into her kit, she pulls out 2 small bottles of pills. Chucking first one, then the other at Eddie, she instructs him, "First one is antibiotics. He needs 2 pills, 3 times a day, preferably after a meal. Second is pain meds. They're not much, but they'll help. He can take as many as he needs. If his healing is anything to go by, he could probably down the whole bottle. I know a supe when I see one." She nods towards the prone man, one eyebrow raised, daring Eddie to disagree with her. "Since a blood transfusion is probably out the window, give him orange juice and plenty of food when he wakes up. It should help. More than that I can't say."  
  
Squinting at Eddie, she asks "Hey, do you want me to take a look at that?" Pointing to his head she then taps at her own right temple. Eddie touches where she's indicated, and winces when his fingers brush over a small gash. He didn't even know he'd been hit. _**A bullet grazed you...when that...machine...was hurting us. I-I'm sorry…**_  
Eddie is surprised at the regret and sadness in Venom's thoughts, but also touched at this sign of his love. "No thank you," he replies to Claire, "I'll be fine." A small smile touches his lips as he sends all the love and trust he can through his bond with Venom, reassuring him there's no hard feelings.  
Nodding but clearly not convinced, she walks away and heads into the bathroom. The sink tap starts up soon after.  
  
Eddie takes the opportunity to look at Peter's face. Its lines are more relaxed now, as though the removal of the bullet has started his healing process. Touching his cheek again, and then his forehead, Eddie again notices the increase in temperature. Grabbing a small cloth, he soaks it in the now half melted bowl of ice-water, squeezes out the excess, and dabs at Peter's forehead and face. The sweat has plastered his brown locks into interesting shapes. His lips are partly open, his breathing not quite as ragged as before, but still shallow. Eddie feels Venom looking at the man through his eyes. _**He will heal…**_ is all the symbiote says before retreating.  
  
When Claire eventually comes back to the bed, her face and hands are clean of blood, and she looks even more tired if that's even possible. She starts packing away her supplies, the used stuff she puts in a plastic bag and then tucks it away. Just as she starts to head downstairs, Eddie gently grabs her upper arm, stopping her. "Thank you, Claire." Is all he can say, his throat feeling thick as he thinks about what would have happened if she hadn't come.  
  
"No problem E.T. Just don't make this a regular thing, OK?" She smiles knowingly. Surprise hits both Eddie and Venom. _How does she know?_ Eddie asks. Venom takes a small moment to reply, amusement colouring his thoughts. _**She saw me help when you held our spider down, she's a smart woman, she knows what we are and doesn't care.**_ Eddie relaxes slightly, a small smile touching his lips.  
  
Showing her out and riding with her in the elevator, he's surprised again when she blurts, "You should tell him how you feel, sooner rather than later. Life is too damn short for regrets and words not said." She sounds like she's experienced this firsthand. The advice is unexpected but appreciated. Eddie nods, lost in thought, opening the door automatically for her so they can get out of the elevator car. He waits with her on the sidewalk until a cab rolls up. Reaching through the front passenger window, he pays the cabbie $100, holding back the money as he says, "Get her home safe, ya hear?" A flash of Venom's white eyes has the poor cabbie nodding quickly. Stashing the money in a pocket, the driver pulls away as soon as Claire's door closes. No time for a last farewell.  
  
Eddie sighs to himself, and Venom. Their thoughts now turning to the spider they have upstairs, and what they're gonna do with him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding a note just to say that I have no medical knowledge, literally anything I write is just taken from what I've seen on TV.   
So please, if you've been shot or know someone who has, take them to the hospital!
> 
> Also, I will apologise in advance, the next chapter is gonna be delayed. A mixture of writer's block/bad mental state is delaying me, but hoping to have something read to post by the end of the week. 
> 
> Cheers.


	6. A Much Needed Shower

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings at the end! 
> 
> I know I said not to expect an update today, but I managed to bash this out last night whilst tipsy again haha.  
Hence it being short and sweet but smutty too ;) 
> 
> enjoy!

When they finally get back into their apartment, they head straight upstairs to check on their Spider.  
He's still sleeping soundly, and the symbiotic pair gaze at him for a while until they notice the small tremors of the hero's body, goose bumps on his skin.  
"**He's cold. We should tuck him in and give him a good night kiss.**" Venom's head has appeared again, his tongue waving in the air, noticing Peter's erect nipples and moving to lick them.  
"No!" Eddie starts, "No," he says again quietly, not wanting to wake the injured teen. "We just need to clean up a bit and then leave him to sleep. He needs his rest." Venom huffs but doesn't argue, admitting silently that the sooner the Spider is better, the sooner they can play.  
  
Eddie shakes his head and starts collecting the dirty bandages and cloths and bowls. The shredded top of Spiderman's suit gets bagged up, for the hero to do with as he likes once he wakes up. When it comes to the extracted bullet, Eddie hesitates, not quite wanting to throw it away. He can't explain why, but he decides to put it in a small trinket box on the bedside table instead.  
  
Once the room is as tidy as can be, Eddie's-and Venom's-attention returns to their bed, and its current occupant.  
"Help me strip the bedding, he can't lay on that all night." Eddie asks, already tugging at the corners to loosen it.  
"**Are you sure you don't want me to strip something else?**" Venom nudges Eddie's focus to Peter's body, specifically to his still clad legs. The muscles showing to excellent advantage in the bright, red and blue skin-tight suit.  
  
Eddie reaches out a hand to touch but stops himself before making contact. "No V, not like this. He deserves better." Venom subsides with a grumble but accepts his host's point of view. By then Eddie has the soiled bedding bunched up around Peter's prone form. "Little help, love?" is all Eddie needs to say before the symbiote extends a few thick tentacles, sliding them carefully under Peter's body. With slow deliberate movements, the smaller man's body is gently lifted a foot into the air, enough for Eddie to pull the bed sheets out from under him. The mattress is a mess too, so they shift the limp body across to the other side, closest to the stairs.  
  
Eddie sighs at the large red stain, "Guess we need a new one V. Damn, I really like this one too." He shakes his head as he bags up the ruined bedding, chucking it towards the stairs to take down to the garbage shute later.  
"**We'll get a new one, maybe one of those remember foam onesss...**" Venom hisses in anticipation. The TV adverts really did make it sound great. "Memory foam, V. Memory foam" Eddie chuckles at the symbiote's pout. He did have a point though, they had been thinking about getting a memory foam mattress for a while now, but always put it off with Eddie's insistence that theirs was fine for the moment. Maybe an online order should be placed soon.  
  
Grabbing a clean set of bed sheets from the bottom of their wardrobe, the pair carefully reversed their earlier actions in picking Peter up to put clean bedding on the bed. The spider barely murmured when he was tucked in. No kiss, even with Venom's strong insistence.  
  
Knowing that the kid will probably be out for hours, if not until midday at least, Eddie deems it safe to shower in the on-suite. Part of him thinking that at least they'll hear if the young man is in distress. With no more delay, Eddie and Venom duck into the bathroom, quickly shirking their soiled clothing. Venom tsks at the stains, but Eddie reassures him that he can clean the blood and dirt out of their favourite jeans, the t-shirt was just a cheap plain one, nothing to get upset about if they throw it out. Turning the shower on to warm up, Eddie takes a second to check himself in the mirror.  
  
The blood at his temple stands out stark against his paler than usual skin. Testament to the fear they felt earlier, either for themselves or for Peter, Eddie isn't sure. A thin tendril appears over his shoulder and reaches up to caress the small graze at his temple, as Venom's head appears over the other. "**I am sorry Eddie, truly. You should not have been hurt...**" Venom looks as downcast as his big white eyes let him. Eddie turns slightly to pull the floating head to his lips, giving it a chaste kiss between his eyes. "It's fine V, there was nothing you could do, that gun-thing, it was killing you, killing us." Eddie continues to stroke the head, just as the tendril strokes his own, cleaning up the blood and making sure there was no permanent damage. The wound was small and would heal by morning.  
  
The building steam on the mirror indicates the shower is at their preferred temperature. With a quick look out the door to make sure Peter is still sleeping, Eddie closes it so it's barely open a crack, before stepping in to the bath and pulling the curtain closed behind him.  
  
The large shower head can be adjusted to change the pressure of the spray. Eddie puts it on full blast to clean off the muck and grime from the night, before turning it to a gentle shower as he soaps up his hair. Venom takes over this bit, loving how the soapy suds feel in the short black strands of his host's head. His tentacles massaging the human's scalp, eliciting small sighs from Eddie. Venom then moves on to his body, rubbing soap into his shoulders, giving a massage before he moves down his back and chest simultaneously. Venom manages to brush and rub Eddie's nipples a couple of times before the host realises what the symbiote has planned. "Really V? Peter could wake up and-" His protests are silenced with a gasp when he feels Venom grip his hardening cock with a tentacle. Moaning as the tentacle starts up a slow stroke, Eddie puts his hands on the wall in front of him and looks down, enjoying the sight as much as the sensation.  
  
Venom is still playing with his nipples, with a large tentacle curling around his hip from his back and encircling his now-hard member. Moaning again, Eddie closes his eyes as he concentrates on sensations only his symbiote can bring him. "**Shhhh...**" Venom sighs in his ear. Pressing a thick tendril against Eddie's lips until they part, he quickly gags the human. "**You'll wake the spider; we can't have that. We don't want him walking in and seeing you like this, begging and wet for him.**" Venom teases, knowing the thought of Peter catching him likes this is a big turn on for Eddie.  
  
Eddie moans again around the black gag, the idea of Peter's lithe body, wet and pliant under his hands causing his dick to twitch. The tentacle tightens slightly around him, stopping its rubbing motion. Eddie whines as the friction stops, but his breathing soon picks up again as he feels another finger thin tendril begin poking at his back entrance, rubbing at the puckered skin but not quite entering. "**Poor, poor Eddie, so pent up. What is a Venom to do?**" The head whispers into Eddie's ear, a shiver of excitement running up the human's spine. He tries to move back, searching for that first penetration, but the tendril just moves with him.  
  
Eddie whines again in frustration, the noise muffled around Venom's gag. The alien licks along Eddie's throat, earning another moan as his drags his fangs along the thin skin over his Adam's apple. Pulling his gag out, he gives Eddie a chance to catch his breath. "Please V, please." Eddie begs, panting now with how much he wants to cum. "**Such a good hossst.**" Venom hisses, moving his head to sit in front of Eddie's, his tongue darting deep into Eddie's mouth, effectively gagging him again. Kissing back for all he's worth, Eddie's enthusiasm is rewarded when the tendril at his hole slides in, inch by inch. As amazing as it feels to finally have penetration, it isn't enough, in size or movement. Thrusting his hips back, Eddie whines again, desperate for something, anything as the one in his ass and around his cock just sit there.  
  
Venom finally takes pity, his tendril in Eddie's hole seeking out and rubbing that special knot of nerves, eliciting a moan from the human. As he feels his host struggling to keep his feet under him, Venom covers his human's legs, keeping them straight and upright. Finally, finally the tentacle around Eddie's hard cock starts to move, slowly at first but soon setting a rough pace, matching the one in his ass. Barely a minute passes before a groan builds in Eddie's throat. That delightful pressure beginning to pool in his gut as he rushes to his orgasm. Venom would usually tease and hold off giving him that sweet release, at least for another half hour. But tonight, he wants to give his host what he wants, what he needs, for being so understanding. "**Come for me, Eddie...**" The symbiote purrs, and Eddie obliges. His hot seed spurting out in thick globs as his hips keep thrusting, a moan rumbling around Venom's thick tongue. When he's spent and shivering with aftershocks of pleasure, Venom retracts his tongue and all his tentacles carefully, leaving Eddie gasping for air, his head joining his hands against the cool tiles under the shower head.  
  
Venom finishes washing him up, not without teasing his sensitive areas, making Eddie shiver again. When the host is clean, Venom takes over his body enough to get them out of the shower and wrapped in a towel. Staggering out of the bathroom, they note that Peter hasn't moved an inch since they left him. Grabbing some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt from their chest of drawers, the pair quickly dry off and change in the bathroom, then retreat downstairs.  
  
Eddie turns the tv on, muted but with subtitles, for Venom to watch, as he grabs the super large blanket off the armchair, and covers himself on the sofa. He curls up, one hand on a tendril that Venom leaves out for this purpose. The symbiote's head rests on the back of the settee, watching the shopping channel with interest. Before Eddie completely drifts off, he gently tugs on the tendril, "V?"  
"**Yes Eddie?**" Venom responds, already knowing what the human wants to say.  
"Love ya V." Eddie mumbles, before closing his eyes and quickly falling into a deep sleep.  
"**I love you too Eddie.**" Venom replies, placing a kiss on his host's temple, just below the now vanishing graze. Eddie murmurs happily in his sleep, snuggling deeper into the blanket. Venom watches him for a little while, before glancing back up to the floor behind them, wondering how the spider will fit into their relationship, if at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings include:  
masturbation, tentacles, butt-probing, gagging, alien sex (sorta)
> 
> Let me know what ya think, this is my first time writing sexy stuff :3


	7. Bad Dreams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter specific warnings at the end.  
Sorry no smut this time :P 
> 
> (Shall I let ya'll know if there will be smut in a chapter? Or would you prefer a surprise?)

Eddie turns over only to have bright, glorious and god-awful sunlight pierce his eyelids. Groaning at the injustice of such large, un-curtained windows, Eddie rubs the sleep from his eyes. He feels like he only just got to sleep, but a quick look at his phone says it’s already past midday. Well shit, there goes breakfast. A mental check tells him that Venom is in his sort of half-sleep half-hibernation state inside his body, only alert for any danger or pain Eddie might suffer. It’s about as much privacy as Eddie gets since they bonded.  
  
Standing up doesn’t feel quite so bad as he expected, his body having mostly been healed by his parasite.  
__**Take that back! NOW!**  
Ok, okay, I'm sorry!  
But his head still feels foggy. He definitely needs a good night’s sleep tonight.  
Eddie ducks into the guest bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face, noting the dark bruises under his eyes from lack of sleep in the mirror.  
  
Once he's washed up, shuffles into the kitchen area, Eddie checks the fridge to see what he can cook up. He sees meat, a lot of meat, and various vegetables…_oh right, today’s stew-day Tuesday_. Pulling all the ingredients out and putting them on the counter, Eddie rummages through the pan cupboard, and pulls out the largest pot he owns. It’s practically a cauldron. He's busy chopping up the steak into chunks, when Eddie feels the tingle that precedes Venom morphing out of his shoulder. A literal jaw-splitting yawn is Venom’s response to being sentient once more. “Morning beautiful. Sleep well?” Eddie chuckles at Venom’s scowl. He swears the symbiote loves to sleep more than a human.  
  
Venom curiously leans over Eddie's shoulder to look at the gathered ingredients, sniffs and then scowls. “No need for that, V. Besides, this is for my stomach, not yours. You ate enough last night to last you a week you glutton.” Eddie mocks, a wide smile softening his words.  
“**I can still taste everything you eat, and this will taste dead**.” He grumbles, looking away from the chopped meat and waiting veg. Eddie doesn’t bother pointing out that he tastes everything the symbiote eats without complaint. Shaking his head, Eddie goes to make a start on chopping the onions, carrots and the rest of the veg, when he hears a cry from upstairs followed by whimpering.  
  
Running upstairs, they see Peter has kicked off the covers, his bandaged chest and suit-clad legs bare and exposed. A flutter of want passes through the pair’s minds. Eddie makes his way to the side of the bed, noticing the pain etched on Peter’s face as he shakes his head, his fists gripping the covers underneath him as his legs continue to kick at an imaginary foe. Peter’s breath is coming in sharp gasps, sweat coats his skin. Eddie is about to try and wake him up when Peter’s voice stops him. “Anybody, someone, please please…I’m down here…please I’m stuck…please!” His voice breaks at the end, tears flowing down his cheeks. His movements become more violent and Eddie breaks out of his stunned silence, quickly moving to put one hand on the young man’s forehead, the other grabbing his hand, squeezing it lightly until Peter lets go of the bed sheet and grabs onto Eddie forearm instead, his grip tight and bruising. “Peter, you’re fine, you’re ok, you’re safe.” Eddie rambles, stroking the sweat slick hair back from Peter’s forehead, he makes shushing noises.  
  
Eventually Peter calms down, subsiding into a more relaxed state, his nightmare over. Once his breathing evens out again, Eddie goes to grab the bed spread off the floor but stops, realising Peter still has a tight grip on his arm. Smiling slightly to himself, Eddie brushes his fingers over the back of Peter’s slender hands, before gently pulling away. Moving quickly to grab the sheets, Eddie covers the relaxed boy again, tucking him in tightly. One last stroke to his hair and then Eddie makes his way back downstairs.  
  
Venom has been silent the whole time, but once Eddie is back at the counter chopping the remaining veg, Venom’s head reappears over Eddie’s shoulder. “**Eddie…**”  
“Mmm…yeah V? What’s up?” Eddie mumbles, concentrating on not slicing his fingers.  
“**Are you happy, Eddie?**” The symbiote asks. Eddie takes a second to process the question before studying the hovering head.  
“Of course, V, why wouldn’t I be?” Eddie responds, a confused smile hovering around his lips. Venom looks away, his gaze wandering back upstairs for a moment. Eventually he turns back to Eddie, sadness in his eyes.  
“**The spider would make a fine mate. Perhaps you want him more than me…**” Venom’s gaze drifts again.  
Eddie is stunned silent, then a short sharp laugh escapes, almost a bark. “V, what are you talking about? I love you babe, and only you. Why would you say something like that, huh?” He grabs the symbiote’s head, forcing the white eyes to look at him.  
“**Because I know what you feel for the spider, what you want from him. You don’t just want to mate, you want to _be_ with him…**” Venom’s defeated tone pierces Eddie to the core, and then images and sounds are pushed into his mind from the symbiote. _Eddie gently stroking Peter's hair. Eddie stopping Venom from touching the spider. Eddie telling Venom that Peter deserves better...better than them..._ Understanding hits Eddie like a punch to the face. He pushes his love through their bond, reinforcing his next words. “Whatever I want from Peter, it won’t replace us. No one can ever replace you, V. No-one, I won’t let them. If Peter can’t accept that…then he’s not the guy for us.” Eddie’s reluctance isn’t lost on the symbiote, but neither is his determination to not let Peter get between them.  
“**I love you Eddie.**” Venom sighs, his fears pacified for the time being.  
“I love you too, V. Always.” Eddie seals the promise with a small kiss to the symbiote’s face where his nose would be if he had one and pushes all his love through their connection. Venom purrs at the affection and gives a small lick to Eddie’s cheek.  
  
The symbiote then settles around Eddie’s shoulders and chest, spreading to cover him like a lover. Eddie sighs happily as he carries on chopping and throwing things into the large pot. Venom, enjoying the emotions being passed to him through his bond with Eddie, watches as the host then makes a start on homemade bread, something he never would have done before Venom.  
  
Even though Venom doesn’t like the taste of a lot of human food, he does appreciate the smells; and the actions of making bread, specifically the kneading part, always makes Venom think of punching and ripping apart bad people. Eddie just likes the taste of fresh-baked bread, especially with stew. Leaving the dough to rise, he wanders into his office, booting up his all-in-one PC. It’s not technically a workday for them, but they had a few emails that needed a response yesterday, and some research into their next assignment from Jameson to start. Half an hour passes quickly, and soon they head back into the kitchen to finish preparing the bread dough, shaping it into a rough oval on a tray. They’re no Paul Hollywood, but it’ll do. After putting the loaf into the oven to bake, they set a timer for the bread, and Eddie makes his way back into his office.  
  
Browsing through various websites, and with a few comments from Venom, they finally place an order for a new mattress. It's way more than they should spend, but they deserve a treat, even going so far to pay extra for it to be delivered the next day. By the time the order is paid for and delivery arranged, the timer goes off for the bread. Pulling it out of the oven to cool, they check the simmering stew, giving it a quick stir and then a taste. Adding some salt and a bit of pepper, Eddie is satisfied and adds some chopped potatoes and a couple sachets of cup-a-soup to thicken it up. The recipe is an old family one, and usually includes dumplings, but Eddie forgot to buy suet.  
  
After some internal deliberations, Eddie decides to head upstairs to keep an eye on Peter. Pulling a chair over to the side of the bed, Eddie settles himself down with a book as Venom melds back into him. Nothing romantic this time…sort of, but it has shapeshifters and that always tickles Venom's literary taste buds. The lack of sleep takes its toll, and Eddie drifts off in the chair barely halfway through a chapter, Venom having already drifted off into his 'sleep' 3 pages ago.  
  
_____________________________________________________  
  
****_Eddie..._  
  
**_Eddie..._**  
  
**_EDDIE!_**  
  
Eddie jerks awake from the internal yelling of his name. "Wha-what's happening?" He mumbles, wiping drool from the corner of his chin and knocking the forgotten book off his lap.  
**_Our spider is waking up_**. Venom replies, still inside of the host. Looking over to the bed, Eddie sees Peter's eyes fluttering as the teen struggles back to consciousness. Moving over to the side of the bed, Eddie strokes the hair back from Peter's forehead again, noticing his temperature has gone down now. "Hey, Pete. How ya feeling?"  
His question is met with confusion until Peter's eyes properly focus on the older man's face.  
  
Peter's eyes eventually focus on Eddie, his eyes scrunching slightly as he puzzles out the question. "Uh...ok I guess...Mr Brock? Where am I, and what-what are you doing here?" Peter struggles to sit up, as soon as he moves a sharp double pain flares through his shoulder and stomach. Gasping at the sensation, he clutches his stomach and collapses back against the pillows, taking shallow breaths as he fights the waves of pain.  
  
"Whoah! Kid don't try to move, it's not even been 24 hours yet. You only got stitched up like..." He glances to the clock and does some quick maths. "12 hours ago. You need to rest. Here let me help you sit up at least." He moves the spider into a sitting position, with the help of a few plump pillows behind him, and a couple more gasps of pain. Peter takes a second to compose himself, glancing at Eddie from under his lashes whilst looking around the room. Eddie's small cough brings Peter's attention back to the older man. "To answer your first question, you're at my apartment, which should also answer your second question I guess." He smiles, one hand rubbing the back of his neck. "Look, I'll answer any and all questions you have, but you must be starving, right?" A small nod from Peter confirms this. "Let me go grab some grub for us and we can chat, ok? I've got some meds you need to take too. Be right back Pete." And with that he jumps up, almost running downstairs.  
  
Peter follows Eddie's movements to the staircase, his gaze then drawn behind him over the half wall, to the giant windows letting in the evening sunlight. Peter tries to think back to last night, but all he can remember is trying to save that black monster thing, kicking some thug-ass, sharp and agonising pain, then nothing. Nothing to explain why he's in Eddie Brock's apartment, let alone his bed. _Wait...he's in Eddie Brock's apartment...he's in Eddie Brock's bed...he's in EDDIE BROCK'S BED! What the hell?! Eddie-freaking-Brock, the freelance-journalist hunk he's been crushing over for like a year, and he- Peter Parker- is lying in his bed_. He feels a blush bloom in his cheeks at the thought, and realises his chest is bare under the bandages. Checking under the covers, he sighs when he realises that his legs are still clad in his Spiderman pants.  
  
Wait...  
  
His Spider-suit...he's wearing his Spider-suit, or what remains if it..._Crap! Eddie Brock now knows he's Spiderman?! What happened last night?_ Panic starts to pulse through him, his distress clear on his face by the time Eddie returns with a laden tray, a small smile touching his lips as he concentrates on not dropping anything. When he looks up, Eddie realises the injured hero is practically hyperventilating, his face even whiter than before. Moving swiftly to put the tray down on the bedside table, Eddie looks Parker over for any obvious signs for the young man's panic. "Hey, what's wrong? Are you in pain? I have pills for that. Or is it something else? Talk to me Peter, what's up?" The concern is thick in his voice as he tries to make eye contact with Peter, who can barely meet his eyes.  
  
"I-I-I... y-y-you..." Eddie just nods at these stuttered attempts at a sentence, the warmth Peter sees in his eyes calms him enough to blurt out, "Pleasedonttellanyoneimspiderman!" Eddie takes a second to process what is apparently a garbled sentence, before understanding hits him.  
"Ah, that's what's worrying ya. Don't worry Pete, your secret is safe with me." Eddie smiles and winks at the flustered teen, a flash of white in Eddie's eyes.  
  
Wait...That goop monster last night...Mr Brock was inside it! Peter suddenly bolts upright, "You! You were...that thing! I saw it, you...You ate that guy!" Eddie blushes in embarrassment and looks away. Venom slowly reveals himself out of Eddie's shoulder, Peter's eyes widening at the sight. "**Hello, little Spider.**" Venom starts to move closer, stopping when Eddie says, "Not now V, please." Eddie passes Peter a glass of water and watches the teen down the lot before collapsing back into the pillows. His eyes darting between the large whites of Venom, and the greeny-blues of Eddie.  
  
Eddie puts a tray with a bowl of stew and a chunk of bread in Peter's lap. "Eat, and we'll talk after. You need to build up your strength if you want to get better, and the doc said you should eat with your meds. Here, I made stew and bread. I uh...hope you like it." Eddie blushes again. The red in his cheeks is endearing, and just adds fuel to the simmering flames of _lust_ Peter forgot he felt for the older man.  
  
Peter is then distracted by the tray placed over his knees. The rich smells coming from the bowl of meat and veg making his mouth water and stomach rumble, as does the hunk of still-warm bread sat next to it. He digs in without another word, enjoying the peculiar but delicious taste of the thick stew, the meat melting in his mouth and the vegetables cooked to perfection. He soaks up the left-over broth with the bread, and is licking his fingertips when he finally notices that Eddie is staring at him, specifically at his mouth and where his forefinger is still between his lips.  
  
Eddie, realising he'd been caught staring, quickly finishes up his own bowl, his cheeks burning with embarrassment at being caught. He can feel Venom's amusement at the silent exchange between the humans. **_His lips would look good around our-_**  
_Not helping V!_ Eddie stops him, not even wanting to think about how Peter would look on his knees and- _Nope! Not going there!_  
  
Turning his full attention back to Peter, Eddie asks if he would like another bowl, but Peter declines. He's already starting to feel sleepy now his hunger has been sated, and Eddie realises Peter's eyes are getting heavy. "Hey, don't go to sleep yet, you need to take these first." Eddie passes him a couple of pills, "Antibiotics, to stop infection." Eddie clarifies. Once Peter has downed them with a gulp of water, not even questioning the fact he just accepted pills from someone who is essentially a stranger -_His school teachers and Aunt May would be appalled at this, after all the warnings he had as a kid about accepting sweets from strangers_\- Eddie holds out a pill bottle. "Here, these are for the pain. Doc said you could take as many as you wanted, considering your...advanced metabolism." Eddie leaves the pills with Peter while he collects the bowls and takes the laden tray, now much lighter, back downstairs.  
  
Peter checks the label and decides to take just two for now. The pain is starting to bleed into his thoughts. He can hear Eddie downstairs in what must be the kitchen. The sound of a tap running, and cutlery and bowls clinking confirm this. He can hear Eddie humming a tune and mumbling to himself, too quiet to hear specifics. Peter slumps down in the pillows more to get comfortable, his stomach and shoulder throbbing but not too badly, and waits for Eddie's return.  
  
Eddie cleans up and stores the leftovers in the fridge before heading back upstairs, thinking that he doesn't want to have dirty dishes on his mind whilst talking to Peter. But by the time he gets back to the small brunette, Peter is fast asleep. His mouth is slightly open, and the colour has returned to his face. Eddie watches him sleep for a bit -_I must look like a right creep, but he just looks too damn cute_\- he tries to justify himself, as Venom also watches the young hero sleep. "**Spidey looks better already. When can we playyy?**" Venom's tongue dances in the air.  
  
"Soon my love, if he wants to." Eddie replies, moving to tuck Peter in, pulling the covers up to his chin. Eddie takes a guilty pleasure moment, stroking the hair back from Peter's head, especially when Peter hums in his sleep and almost nuzzles into the touch. Stepping back before he does something stupid like kiss the guy, Eddie heads back downstairs with his discarded book and leaves Spiderman to rest.  
  
________________________________________________________  
  
Eddie is just beginning to drift off to some boring shopping channel on tv (Venoms favourite as usual) when Peter’s screams jerk them both to full alert. Practically flying up the stairs, Venom has already started taking over Eddie’s body when they realise the teen is having a nightmare again. They relax for a second until another scream destroys the quiet. Rushing over to the bed, Eddie mumbles soothing words and strokes Peter’s sweat soaked hair as Venom retreats to just a head at Eddie's shoulder.  
  
The hero opens his eyes slowly and comprehension sinks in as he realises, he was just dreaming. “Hey, Pete, it’s okay it was just a bad dream, you’re safe, promise.” Eddie murmurs, smiling at the youngster as their eyes meet. Peter takes a second to look around and confirm he’s not trapped under tons of debris, relaxing into the soft covers once more when panic starts to grip him as Eddie makes to move away. “Wait…Mr Brock, could you…I mean…” He looks away, his cheeks starting to redden.  
“Okay, no more of this Mr Brock, call me Eddie, okay?” He smiles, the teen meeting his eyes and a small smile touching the plump lips. “What’s up Peter, what do you need?” Eddie continues, trying hard not to think about those lips too much.  
  
“It’s just…could you…stay? I-I don’t want to be alone…please?” Peter looks so hopeful and frightened that Eddie’s heart aches for him. The fear in his eyes is awful, and something Eddie and Venom don’t want to see anymore.  
“**Of course, little Spider, we’ll ssstay.**” Venom answers for them both, Eddie’s brain still having trouble processing the fact that Peter wants him to stay. Peter is barely phased by the floating talking head, his eyes only slightly widening as the symbiote replies to his question.  
  
Speaking of…not only has Peter relaxed, but he’s also shuffled towards the middle of the bed and pulling back the covers slightly, clearly making room for the symbiotic pair. _Woah, he wants us to actually stay with him, as in the bed and not just the room!_  
**_Of course he does, we are his protector now. _**  
Eddie doesn’t bother to respond, instead he lifts the covers enough for him to get under, fully dressed -_no V, we are not going to be sleeping naked with him tonight_\- and lays down next to the kid. He’s barely pulled the covers over and laid down before Peter is right there and curling up against them! His arm resting lightly over Eddie’s stomach, and his head tucking under Eddie’s chin.  
  
Eddie can hardly breathe with the emotions roaring through him, no thanks to Venom, who keeps pushing all sorts of dirty thoughts through their bond. Eventually he decides to wrap an arm around the youngster’s shoulders and is immediately rewarded by a contented sigh from Peter. Soon enough the kids breathing evens out once more as he drifts off. Eddie carefully pulls the covers up higher, and relaxes against the pillows, placing a small kiss to the top of Peter’s head.  
  
_Well this isn’t a bad way to end the day, right V?_  
**_I can think of better ways…much better waysss_**. The symbiote replies, but he doesn’t bother to elaborate, for which Eddie is grateful. Instead the symbiote wraps himself around Eddie’s and Peter’s shoulders, and with a contented sigh of his own, Eddie soon drifts off into a dreamless slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter warnings are Nightmares, fears of being crushed/trapped
> 
> I'm so sorry for not having this chapter up sooner. A mixture of being back on day-shifts (shift pattern was designed by lucifer himself I swear) and my total lack of social skills meant I really struggled with the dialogue. Plus I accidently wrote this chapter in 2 different ways, and had to mash it up. Totally veered off my story-plan haha. But it should make sense now, and shouldn't have too many errors in it. 
> 
> As always, let me know what you think :)


	8. Pancakes and Playing Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG guys I'm so sorry for not updating on schedule!  
But thank you everyone for the Kudos and comments, they mean so much to me.  
I will probably be dropping updates to every 2 weeks or so (hopefully no longer than that), but this chapter was just such a pain.  
I hate dialogue, and just ugh!  
Anyways, hope you enjoy!

Eddie wakes up with a warm weight on his chest, not uncomfortable, just not something he's had in a while. It takes a second for the night before to come back to him, but when it does his eyes fly open and he glances down. Peter is still tucked up against him, one arm slung across Eddie's chest. Eddie's arm has gone a little numb under Peter's head, but he doesn't care.   
  
Smiling at the Peter's sleeping face, he takes a minute just to enjoy the moment. The hero looks even younger in his sleep, all troubles wiped from his features., Then his bladder twinges painfully, alerting him it's reached capacity. A mental check confirms Venom is still in his own sleep state, the symbiote's mind a slowly shifting miasma of feelings and thoughts. Slowly, and with great care, Eddie extricates himself from under Peter, and from under the covers. Peter mumbles something and snuggles into the covers, taking a deep breath before drifting off again, his brows coming together briefly in a frown at the missing warmth. Regret fills Eddie and having to leave Peter, but he's really gotta pee!   
  
Padding quietly into the on-suite, Eddie empties his bladder with a long sigh. He forgoes a shower this morning, instead just washing his face in the sink and brushing his teeth, glancing out the door to check Peter is ok every now and then. One last glance at the sleeping form as Eddie makes his way downstairs to the kitchen, his stomach now awake and grumbling at him. He can feel Venom slowly waking up too, hunger always being a wake-up alarm for the symbiote, regardless of how many heads he's eaten recently.   
  
Leaving the coffee machine to brew a fresh pot, Eddie starts grabbing ingredients for pancakes, mixing the batter whilst black, delicious caffeine trickles into the glass jug. By the time the batter is lump free and ready to be poured, the coffee is ready. Filling a mug with the hot stuff, he takes a tentative sip, burning his tongue. Even Venom can appreciate a fine brew, the caffeine being an interesting mix of chemicals for the symbiote to taste. By the time Eddie is half-way through his first mug, leaning against the kitchen counter, Venom has appeared over his shoulder and is nudging Eddie's chin like a cat. "Morning sunshine, sleep well?" Eddie chuckles, placing a kiss on the symbiote's forehead.   
"**Of courssse, our Spider was with usss.**" Venom grins, his happiness bleeding through to Eddie. Eddie smiles, finishes his mug of coffee and makes a start on the pancakes.   
  
Whilst the first one is sizzling in the pan, Eddie grabs the rest of the ingredients from the fridge, mainly bacon, but also blueberries, raspberries, a can of whipped cream, and a couple other bits from the cupboards like maple and chocolate syrups. Venom has a ridiculous sweet tooth.   
  
Peter wakes up with the smell of food cooking, his mouth watering as his stomach rumbles loudly. Reaching out blindly with one hand, Peter isn't sure what he's searching for, until his fingers fail to touch a solid, warm body. Disappointment flashes through him when he realises he's alone in bed, but the thought of food has him opening his eyes and looking around blearily. Along with his rumbling stomach, Peter realises he has an insane need to use the bathroom, and a quick glance around tells him there's an on-suite. _Thank Thor!_   
  
Wincing as his wounds twinge at sudden movement, Peter staggers into the bathroom on unsteady legs, and makes a deposit into the porcelain bank. Washing his hands and splashing water on his face, Peter feels better already, but the smell of food drags him from the bathroom and to the balcony wall. Looking downstairs he can See Eddie clattering about, putting out bowls of fruit onto the breakfast bar, watching a pancake sizzle with one eye whilst mumbling to the black head that's connected to his back like some strange conjoined twin. Not the _strangest_ thing he's seen sure, but still pretty strange, at least in the top 10.  
  
Peter's mouth waters again and he takes the stairs down one at a time, keeping a firm grip on the handrails as he doesn't quite trust his legs not to give out. As he makes it to the first landing, a noise must alert the man and the alien, as they both glance up at him at the same time, a little bit creepy he'll admit.   
  
"Hey! How ya feelin' Pete?" Eddie asks, already coming out the kitchen to stand at the bottom of the stairs, ready in case Peter stumbles or falls.   
"Umm...Better thanks." Peter goes to say more, but his eyes focus on what Eddie is wearing. Specifically, the apron he's wearing that says, 'Kiss The Chef'. Peter blushes and looks away, his mind and body reminding him of his _superbigcrush_ on the journalist in front of him. Pushing away any and all thoughts along those lines, Peter shuffles towards a barstool, stealing little glances at the big white eyes unblinkingly watching him. Eddie's hand hovers behind his back for support should he need it, not quite touching him. Eventually Venom retreats inside Eddie, giving the pair a modicum of privacy.   
  
Once he's seated, Eddie quickly moves back to the pancake currently frying, and flips it before it gets too dark. Whilst the other side cooks, Eddie moves the pot of fresh coffee over to the breakfast bar, along with another mug for Peter. He also grabs a sugar bowl and cream in case the kid wants extras. For himself, he forgoes another cup of coffee for now and instead pulls out a carton of OJ and two glasses, filling both up. By then the last pancake is ready to be added to a large stack on one of two plates, already stacked high with pancakes. The bacon has also finished frying and he transfers it to a plate with kitchen towel on to drain the fat. Turning the hobs off and hanging up his apron, Eddie moves the laden plates over to the breakfast counter before coming around to sit next to Peter.   
  
Peter's eyes bulge at the amount of food available, and he quickly starts throwing toppings on his pancakes with Eddie's enthusiastic "Dig in!". Peter wolfs down the food like he hasn't eaten in a week, his metabolism having burnt up last night's meal to help with the healing. He only stops shovelling food down his throat to take a gulp of juice, coughing as it goes down the wrong hole. Eddie gently rubs his back as he struggles to regain his composure, and he's soon digging into the food again.   
  
Eddie eats his stack more slowly, too busy watching the teen pack the food away like it's no big deal. When Peter has slowed down his attack on the food, Eddie coughs lightly, "So uh...Spider-Man huh?" He glances at the teen out of the corner of his eye, watching at Peter goes still, a fork full of pancake midway between his mouth and the plate.   
  
Putting his full fork down, Peter takes a deep breath, trying to steady his nerves, briefly glancing up at Eddie from underneath his lashes, his face pale once again. "Umm yeah...about that, please, please don't tell anyone. I need to keep it secret, to keep my aunt and friends safe."   
Eddie turns to fully look at the kid, noting his panic and the wild-animal-caught-in-headlights look. "Hey, don't worry about it, ok? We're the best at keeping secrets." Eddie responds, as Venom decides to come out again. "**Your secret is safe with usss, little Spider.**" His deep voice rumbles.   
  
Peter jumps and turns so he's fully facing the pair. His eyes dart between blue eyes filled with concern, and big white eyes that show no emotion as far as Peter can tell. "Wow ok, so he uh...he just lives inside of you, and pops out whenever he wants?" He asks, licking his lips nervously, his food completely forgotten.   
Venom moves closer to Peter, "**I can, little Spider. I am always with Eddie, he is mine.**" Eddie doesn't fail to notice the possessive note in Venom's statement. Mentally rolling his eyes he strokes the back of Venom's head, "Calm down V, of course I'm yours." When Venom is certain Peter gets the message, he retreats back into Eddie, placated.   
  
Peter realises he's still staring when Eddie coughs lightly, and quickly looks away. "That is..." Eddie frowns in worry slightly, holding his breath as he awaits Peter's reaction to the symbiote, when he notices a blush creeping up into Peter's cheeks. "Dude that is so cool!" Eddie is stunned for all of 2 seconds, before a small laugh bubbles out of him, which turns into a full-throated laugh. Peter smiles at the older man and begins to chuckle himself but stops with a gasp as pain spasms through his stomach. "Ha, ha-Ow ow owwwww, forgot I was shot...twice. How am I not dead anyways?" Peter clutches his stomach, his breath coming in short gasps as he tries to inhale through the pain. Eddie has stood up, one hand suddenly on Peter's uninjured shoulder, the other brushing the bandages around Peter's stomach with a feather touch.   
  
Even through the pain, Peter's brain points out how big Eddie's hands feel, how warm and strong they are. _Not the time brain!_ He mentally kicks himself, instead focusing on Eddie's voice. "I called in a favour with a nurse, she stitched you up. Actually, that reminds me, she made me swore to make sure you take your meds." Eddie moves away to grab the pills and a glass of water. Peter already misses his hands, the strength he could feel under such a gentle touch. _Wait what? _  
  
Handing him first one orange pill bottle and then the other, Eddie continues, "These should help with the pain, and these are to stop infection." He also passes Peter the glass of water. Humming in response, Peter quickly downs 2 pills from each bottle.   
"Thank you, for...ya'know, saving me and all. Pretty sure I'd be dead if it wasn't for you." Peter looks away sheepishly, beginning to pick at his food again. Eddie smiles, and returns to his own plate.   
"Don't worry about it Pete, you saved us first after all. If you hadn't jumped in and kicked arse, we would be dead. Or worse, separated." He feels Venom's sadness and anger at that, but also happiness and relief that it didn't come to pass. **_Don't forget last year, in that stinking cesspit that you humans call an "alleyway"_**  
"Oh, and there was last year in the alley too." Eddie adds in passing.   
  
Finishing off the remainder of his pancakes quickly, he stands up and collects the empty plates, taking them to the sink and running the hot water. "You-you remember that?" Peter asks from behind him. Eddie nods, his back still turned to the teen.   
Peter is silent for another moment, before realisation slowly hits him. "Wait...was Venom with you then?" Another reluctant nod from Eddie, and Peter frowns in understanding. "So... you didn't actually need saving that night..." He sounds so deflated that Eddie takes pity on the younger man and turns to face him.   
"No, but we appreciated it all the same. Besides, it's the thought that counts." Eddie smiles and winks at Peter when he catches his eye. Eddie turns back to the sink and starts scrubbing dishes, missing the blush that burns Peter's cheeks. **_He cost us a tasty meal that night..._**  
_Worth it for the view of him swinging away though, V._  
**_True _**  
  
Peter's heart thumps a little harder in his chest, and he feels a small flutter of hope. He watches Eddie for a little longer as he finishes up his last few bites of food, contemplating the recent events and revelations. When he's done, he moves the plate away, and realises he's still wearing his blood and dirt stained Spider-Man pants, and not much else. "Umm Mr Br- uh Eddie, could I uh...use the shower? I feel kinda gross." He asks, knowing he's already putting the guy out a lot, but seriously wanting to wash the dirt and grime off from the last couple days.   
**_Yesss Eddie, and we could join him and wash him, and tease his h-_**  
_Not the time, V! _  
"Let me check with Claire!" Eddie bursts out, cutting off the thoughts that Venom had started to pour into his mind, and startling Peter with the outburst. He feels Venom's amusement, and mentally huffs at the symbiote. Grabbing his phone, he pulls up Claire's number and hits dial. A couple rings later and a grumpy, sleep filled voice asks, "Whaddya want now..."   
_Shit, she does not sound happy._  
"Uh, hi Claire, sorry to call you again, just a quick question. Just need to know if it's ok for my uh, friend to have a shower?" He's started pacing in the area under the stairs, glancing at Peter every now and then.   
"He's fine to shower, just no soaking in the bath or any submerging of any kind until he's fully healed. He won't need the bandages by now I guess, but if you have some adhesive pads or something, just cover the wounds with those. Oh, and the stitches can be left alone, I used dissolvable ones, like with wild animals. Saves him having to go to hospital to have them taken out."   
  
Eddie blinks at that last bit. _Huh, never even thought about that._ "Thanks, Claire. 'preciate it." He hears a mumbled 'don't call me again' before the line goes dead. Looking up, he's sees the hopeful look on Peter's face. "Good news kid, a shower is in the cards, just no baths. I have some dressings we can use once you're dry too. Oh, and the stitches will dissolve over time." He knows he's sort of rambling, but he can't help it. "So, uh...I'll get you some towels." He heads upstairs and hears Peter shuffle silently along behind him.  
  
When they reach the bathroom, Eddie starts up the shower and turns the temp down a bit, not wanting to give the kid 3rd degree burns. He suddenly remembers the last time he was in here, and all the traitorous thoughts he had, no thanks to Venom of course... Shaking his head, he pulls out a couple towels, and turns towards Peter. Eddie's breathing stops for a moment. Whilst he was busy getting the shower ready and finding towels, Peter had been taking off the bandages, and was just pulling the last one off with a grimace. Once again, Eddie is faced with a bare-chested Peter Parker and holy shit does he look great! Even with the bruises blooming in purples and browns around the red and puckered wounds, and the other minor cuts and scratches.   
  
Peter's shoulders look broader without the spider-suit, the bright red-and-blue costume slimming on his figure. His chest is well defined and smooth of any hair. Further down and his stomach is muscled and gorgeous, even with the wound. His chiselled hips disappearing into what's left of his spider-suit. **_Amazing_** is all Venom says. Eddie quickly brings his eyes back up to Peter's, both blushing now after Eddie's thorough gaze. Silence starts to make things awkward between them, when Peter speaks up. "Crap, I need to phone Aunt May, she must be so worried!" Peter looks back into the bedroom for a landline or something, when Eddie coughs and holds out his cell-phone. "Here, use this."   
  
Peter mumbles his thanks and quickly dials May's number. Eddie ducks out into the bedroom to give the kid privacy and goes downstairs to finish cleaning the kitchen. Once he's happy, he ducks into his office with another mug of coffee to check his emails, watching the news as his computer boots up and loads all his applications. A confirmation email from the mattress company has him smiling, and he goes back upstairs to strip the bed again. His cell-phone is sitting on the bedside table, the bathroom door closed and sounds of the shower in use drifting through the wood.   
  
Dumping the used sheets in the laundry basket, he carries the old, soiled mattress -with Venom's help of course- downstairs to the apartment door. He contemplates letting the mattress company taking it away, but the big bloodstain would be hard to explain, instead he'll have to put it straight in the dumpsters tonight. Just as he's about to go back into his office, his intercom chimes. He buzzes the delivery guys up, and meets them at the elevator doors, signing the paperwork and reassuring the burley men that he can handle it from there. Shrugging, they don't argue and head back to the ground floor in the lift.   
  
Venom once again helps Eddie carry the queen-sized mattress into their apartment. It's bulkier than their old one, but it's conveniently in a box, making it easier to grip and carry. As he reaches the top of the stairs, Peter emerges from the bathroom in a cloud of steam. His hair is wet and mussed up, water drips down his shoulders and bare chest, down along his stomach to his hands that are clutching a towel low around his slim waist.   
  
Peter stops as he takes one step out of the bathroom, staring at the immobile Eddie, who's mouth hangs slightly open. Peter would be embarrassed if he wasn't busy ogling the older man. His arms are bulging in the slightly-too-tight black t-shirt he's wearing, that's lifted up with his arms, showing a sliver of toned, tanned stomach. Peter realises his own mouth hangs open when his eyes finally trail back up to meet Eddie's eyes. Both quickly close their mouths and look away, matching blushes on both.   
  
**_He looks delicious. We should lick him and suck his-_**  
_Venom! Not right now man! _  
  
Moving over to the bed frame, Eddie starts to unbox the new mattress when a small cough brings his attention back to Peter.   
"Umm, Eddie, sorry to ask, but uhh is there any chance I could borrow some clothes? I don't think my Spider-suit is wearable anymore..." He tentatively asks. Peter feels regret at losing the suit, but he was already working on a new and improved version at the Avengers HQ, so really it was gonna be retired soon anyways.   
"Oh yeah sure. Not sure if any of my stuff will fit you properly ha-ha. But uhhh, I should have something for ya." Eddie rummages in his drawers for a bit and pulls out the smallest t-shirt he owns, which will still swamp the kid a bit, and a pair of jogging bottoms. They're miles too big but at least they can be tightened with the drawstrings.   
  
Handing the folded clothes to the kid, he adds "There's sterile dressing pads under the sink, let me know if you need help putting them on." Peter mumbles a thanks and turns to head back into the bathroom. Eddie is about to turn away when he notices thick scars down the Peter's shoulders, they look almost like large scratches from a cat or bird. **_He has been in battle before. He is a warrior. A worthy mate for you, Eddie._** Eddie hums in acknowledgement and turns back to the mattress, quickly unboxing it and settling it into the bed frame. He gives it a couple of test pushes before leaping onto it. Venom morphs over him just as they hit the bed, bouncing like a very large, monster-looking child. The symbiote spreads out his over-developed limbs, relishing in the softness beneath him, practically purring in delight. "**This is perfect Eddie, thank you.**"   
_You're welcome, V._  
He takes another couple of seconds to enjoy the sensation, before reluctantly sinking back inside Eddie, letting his host finish making the bed with fresh sheets. Peter comes out of the bathroom again as he's just smoothing out some creases. The kid has the t-shirt in his hands along with a couple of sterile pads.   
  
"Feel better?" Eddie asks, briefly looking up and trying not to stare at the smaller man's bare torso.   
"Yeah, thanks man. I needed it, and your water pressure is amazing!" Peter smiles, and Eddie smiles back.  
"Do you umm...need help with those?" Eddie supplies, realising Peter isn't going to ask.   
"Yes, please." The relief is obvious in Peter's voice, and Eddie quickly moves toward the kid, taking the pads and placing them gently over first the front shoulder-wound, and then moving around to place one on the back. His fingers lingering for a moment before he steps away.   
  
After a short awkward silence, Eddie asks, "Fancy a game of Mario Kart?" A sly grin spreading across his face.  
"Sure! Although I should warn you, I won't go easy on you, even if you are my elder."  
"Ooh harsh, I was gonna take it easy on you with you being hurt and all, but not anymore. You're going down, Spider-Boy!"  
"It's Spider-_Man_! Bring it on Grandpa." Peter retaliates, sticking his tongue out for extra effect. Eddie huffs a small laugh and heads downstairs, Peter following close behind. Loading up the game, Eddie passes a controller to Peter and selects VS mode. Venom decides to watch with his own eyes and emerges to hover over Eddie's shoulder. Peter only glances at him a couple times before focusing on the loading screen.   
  
A few hours later, and evening is already darkening the sky, Autumn well in effect now. Eddie and Peter are on equal wins, and are becoming desperate, employing mischievous tactics to distract each other. Peter starts first, bumping his shoulder against Eddie's using a fraction of his super-strength to push the human against the side of the couch. Soon both men are laughing as they shoulder bump, trying to distract the other whilst also trying to focus on the TV-screen.  
  
Venom decides to play dirty himself to protect Eddie's honour. Snaking around to hover just behind Peter's shoulder, he pushes his head against the other's, his tongue weaving in front of the kid. Peter is so focused on the screen that he doesn't notice at first, that is until Venom licks his cheek. Peter jumps and his eyes turn to the symbiote, who gives a cheeky wink before looking back at the tv. Peter blushes, the feeling of the alien's tongue not gross like he expected, but actually kinda _nice_. He looks back to the screen in time to see Eddie win the last race.   
  
Eddie shouts, "Hell yeah! Take that Spider-Boy!" He throws an arm up in the air, not noticing when Venom retreats inside him. His grin is wide when he turns back to Peter, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Peter can't help but smile back and sighs dramatically. "Fine, fine you win old man." He laughs. Just then, both men's stomachs growl loudly, bringing their attention to the time.   
"Well, guess it's dinner time. You ok with Pizza?" Eddie asks, already reaching for his phone.   
"That would be great. I'll have a meat supreme with extra pepperoni." Peter replies, his mouth already watering at the thought of gooey cheese and spicy meats.  
"Awesome, why don't you pick a movie while I call it in." Eddie replies, already moving away to make the call.   
Peter gets up and looks through Eddie's collection, settling on Indiana Jones, because _Harrison Ford._   
The opening scene is playing as Eddie returns. "Good choice kid." He says, before settling on the other side of the couch. Peter has his feet up and is practically curled up against the armrest.   
  
The movie is half an hour in before the doorbell chimes. Peter quickly pauses the movie as Eddie grabs his wallet and heads out. Rummaging in the kitchen for plates and glasses, Peter is just setting them down on the counter when Eddie returns with two huge pizza boxes. "I don't need a plate Pete. There's some Dr Pepper or juice in the fridge. The beers are off limits." He says, winking. Grabbing himself a beer, Eddie hands one of the boxes to Peter and drops back onto the couch, taking a swig of alcohol before opening his box and breathing deeply. "Ahhh that's the stuff."   
  
Peter pours himself a drink and joins Eddie, pressing play on the movie before digging into his own slice of heaven. Eddie becomes temporarily distracted when he notices Peter holding a slice above his head, trying to catch an errant string of cheese with his tongue. Just as Peter catches it and starts sucking the golden goo into his mouth he moans, the sound going straight to Eddie's member. **_We can make him moan like that, Eddie...Make him moan as we thrust into-_**  
Eddie inhales sharply, a piece of food getting sucked down the wrong pipe, and he ends up coughing, choking on his traitorous meal. Peter looks at him concerned but Eddie is already taking a swig of his beer, washing the food down. He can feel Venom silently laughing at him, enjoying this game he's started.   
  
They finish eating and relax back against the sofa, both sighing at their full bellies. By the time the credits are rolling, Peter has been hiding jaw-cracking yawns for at least 10 minutes. Eddie silently passes him the meds again. "Take these then go to bed Pete, you need rest." Eddie gets up to start cleaning away the small mess. Peter nods tiredly whilst swallowing the pills.   
"Wait, where are you gonna' sleep?" He asks, a sliver of anticipation lacing his words.   
"The couch of course, you go on up Kid. I'll be here if you need anything." Eddie replies, moving into the kitchen, not seeing the flash of disappointment on Peter's face.   
**_We should join him in our new bed, Eddie. _**  
_No, V. Peter needs to heal, and he'll probably be more relaxed without us in bed next to him. Besides, he probably doesn't even want us like that. _  
Venom huffs but doesn't bother arguing. His host can be dumb at times, but he won't push the matter. Not yet.   
  
Peter heads up the stairs without another word, puzzling over why he feels disappointment. He slips beneath the sheets with a sigh, his whole body relaxing into the memory foam. Faint noises drift up from below, where Eddie is cleaning up and then settling onto the sofa. Thinking about Eddie has Peter wide awake again. Specifically, Eddie in the skin-tight black t-shirt, hefting the heavy mattress, his muscles bunching and bulging. Peter thinks about what it would be like to be held in those strong arms, the large hands touching him, on the shoulders, moving down across his chest, then his stomach before going lower to press against his-  
_Whoah, wait, hang on a moment!_  
Peter shakes the thoughts out of his head. He can't think like that, especially if he doesn't want to end up jerking off in the journalist's bed. _Now that's a thought, knowing that he had marked Eddie's bed, leaving a part of himself, a stain, just waiting for Eddie to see..._  
_Stop it brain!_  
Peter forces his mind to think about old ladies in bathing suits, his half-hard member twitching.   
  
When he has control of himself again, he turns over, wincing when both his wounds twinge at the movement. Another couple of scars to add to his building collection. Peter sighs at the unhappy thought. Eventually he falls asleep to the quiet sound of the tv on downstairs, the noise soothing him as he thinks of Eddie and Venom watching over him while he sleeps. His protector, and a lethal one at that.


	9. Tasty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yey! Managed to get back on track haha.   
Ok yeah this chapter is shorter than the others, but it's on time!

The first thing Peter notices the next morning, is the sunlight burning his eyelids. Groaning he hides his head under the covers, not quite wanting to get up yet. The next thing Peter realises is that he's not at home, not with how smooth and soft the sheets are, and definitely not with how he's sinking into the mattress, like he's sleeping on a cloud. 

Then the pain from his wounds jogs his memory of the last couple days, namely that Eddie-Freaking-Brock knows he's Spider-Man. But there is also the fact that Mr Brock is the head-eating-alien-thing named Venom from San Francisco... It's been a weird couple of days. 

Oh, and to top it all off, he, Peter Parker, is currently sleeping in Mr Brock's bed! What's up with that? Thank Thor he managed to convince Aunt May he was fine and was just staying at a friend's house. She'd sounded so worried on the phone yesterday and had mentioned that Mr Stark had also been looking for him. Great, just what he needed, Mr Stark knowing he'd screwed up...again.

Actually, maybe he could ask Mr Stark to send his new suit over with a set of casual clothes, that would solve his problem of having nothing to wear... That sounds like the best idea Peter has had all week. Just at that moment, his bladder decided to alert him that it wanted emptying again. Throwing the covers back, Peter yawns and stretches, his shoulder sending out a sharp burst of pain at the movement. Standing up he looks out the window and realises the sun has barely risen over the skyline of the city, must still be early in the morning, even with the shorter days. 

Making his shuffling way into the bathroom, Peter can hear movement downstairs, along with sizzles and bangs of plates. Mr Brock must be making breakfast! Remembering yesterday's feast, has Peter drooling, and he finishes up in the bathroom quickly, all but launching himself downstairs. His timing is great, as Eddie has just started plating up waffles with all the trimmings. 

"Morning, Mr-uhh Eddie. The food smells great!" Peter smiles, taking a second to appreciate Eddie dressed in a slim fit pair of jeans, and a loose long-sleeved top with an open neckline. Grabbing the juice out of the fridge, he takes it, along with a couple of glasses over to the breakfast bar. Eddie says a mumbled 'thanks' as he concentrates on not dropping anything as he moves everything onto the bar. No Venom at his shoulder, which Peter regrets. The symbiote is fascinating, even if he did lick the teen's cheek last night. Peter shivers at the memory but ignores his body in favour of breakfast. 

Peter and Eddie dig into the food like starving dogs, putting away enough food to feed a SWAT team. After breakfast, Eddie proposes playing another game on his console, and Peter happily agrees. Venom comes out to watch, but as it's a team game he doesn't interfere, and soon he retreats into Eddie, communicating his boredom loud and clear with Eddie. 

The rest of the day follows the same lines, with Eddie only pausing the game to grab drinks or snacks for them both. When the sun sets and evening is in full swing, Eddie turns off the console after they finish their current match. "You like burgers, right?" He waits for Peter's nod before he heads into the kitchen and starts pulling out ground beef, eggs, various bottles of sauce, herbs and spices, and breadcrumbs. "Come give me a hand will ya?" He asks again, as he dumps the beef into a large mixing bowl. Peter stands next to the older man, trying to concentrate on what he's saying rather than focusing on the fact that he barely has to look up to meet Eddie's eyes when they stand this close. 

Eddie then proceeds to tell him what he's doing, what spices and herbs he's adding to the meat. Peter barely pays attention, as at that moment he's caught between watching Eddie's hands work, picking up stuff or cracking an egg; watching Eddie's lips and mouth as he explains something, his full lips slightly chapped; and his eyes, his ocean eyes that change from blue to green and back again depending on how the light caught them...

_Ok! Wow, I really need to stop staring before he thinks I'm a freak...or more of a freak._ Peter pays attention just as Eddie says, "Right kid, here ya go, just mix all that together with your hands while I get the rest started." Peter stares at the bowl dumbly, then looks back up at Eddie. Eddie quirks his eyebrow, concern flashing over his face before Peter's brain kicks into gear again. "Right, yeah, Ok, I can do that." He sputters, and after washing his hands he delves right into the bowl, squishing the ingredients together. 

After setting a griddle on the stove to heat up, Eddie starts throwing together a quick salad, chopping cherry tomatoes, spring onions and lettuce. He checks on Peter's progress, coming up to stand next to the younger man. "Hmm looking good, Pete." He says, looking at how well the meat and spices have been mixed, his chest brushing against Peter's arm. Peter's head flies up, his eyes meeting Eddie's as they both realise what he just said. Eddie once again gets lost in the deep brown of Peter's eyes, and how they turn amber when the sunlight hits them. _**He looks more than just good. He smellssss nice too.**_ Venom's voice breaks the trance, and Eddie steps back, out of Peter's personal space with a cough. "Uhh right, next we need to make the burger patties." Peter takes a step back as Eddie plunges his hands into the meat mixture, tearing out a chunk, forming it into a ball and then flattening it. Peter's head is practically resting on Eddie's shoulder as he watches the freelancer's hands work, paying close attention and obviously _not_ subtly smelling the cologne that Eddie favours. 

Before either get lost in their closeness again, Peter starts on his own patty, copying what Eddie did and turning out a decent burger. With them both working on it, they soon have all the meat formed into 6 decent sized burgers. Eddie places 4 into the griddle, the smell making both men drool as the meat sizzles, as Peter puts the last two into the fridge in a tupperware container. "Why don't you go pick another movie for us while I finish off dinner?" Eddie suggests, as he begins preparing the plates, throwing on the salad and burger buns.   
"Sure, anything in particular you want to watch?" Peter replies as he heads into the living area. Eddie thinks about it whilst turning over the burgers. "Hmm, how about the next Indiana Jones?" Eddie suggests, as he throws some bacon onto the griddle with the burgers. 

Peter finds the movie and slides the disc into the player, pausing the movie just as it starts. He heads back into the kitchen to grab a drink for himself, and a beer for Eddie. "Cheers, oh can you grab the cheese slices? They should be on the top shelf." Eddie replies, taking a quick swig of the ice-cold beer. Peter nods and opens the fridge again, finding the slices straight away. As Eddie plates up the burgers, Peter slaps on the cheese before they're topped off with the fried bacon. When both plates are ready, the guys make their way onto the sofa, settling into their favoured places. Peter starts up the movie, then takes a huge bite out of his burger. He moans as the combination of well-seasoned meat, smoky bacon, and melted cheese come together in a holy trinity of flavours.

Peter's moan travels right down Eddie's spine, awakening a certain phallic member, and of course his ever-present symbiote. While Eddie tries not to openly stare at the kid apparently having an orgasm next to him, Venom has no qualms and comes out to openly stare at Peter, his tongue waving back and forth. "Damn, that's a great burger Eddie, so tasty!" Peter turns to smile at him, only to be met with Venom practically in his face, and Eddie quickly turning away to bite into his own burger, his cheeks reddening under the growing chin scruff. "**_You_ look very tasssty, Spider.**" Venom purrs, his breath ghosting on Peter's warming cheeks. Eddie coughs harshly, choking on his last bite of food. "Venom!" He manages to squeak out, rubbing his chest to try and shift the food lodged there. Venom winks at Peter, then sinks back inside of Eddie. Both males refuse to look at each other, instead electing to ignore the last few minutes and focus on the food and movie. Peter doesn't moan again.

Eddie dumps both the plates into the sink when they've finished eating and grabs another beer for himself and a can of pop for Peter. He passes the soda to Peter then settles down with a sigh, taking a swig from his beer and focusing on the movie. It's still relatively early when it finishes, and they both agree to watch the next one, enjoying the marathon they've started. It's nearly midnight by the time the 4th movie ends, both men yawning after waking up so early. Eddie heads into the guest bathroom to do his thing, as Peter decides to tidy up, taking the empty bottles and soda cans to the bin. 

Peter is just about finished washing the plates they used when Eddie comes out of the bathroom, now wearing some plaid pyjama bottoms and a tight-fitting t-shirt. Peter quickly looks away before he ends up staring again. "Hey, you don't need to do that, you're a guest here." Eddie mumbles, as he takes the wet plate from Peter and starts drying it with a towel.   
"I know, but you cooked, so I thought I could at least clean up. I want to earn my keep in some way." Peter replies, his eyes downcast as he focuses on cleaning the griddle pan.   
**_I know how he can earn his keep._** Venom prompts, already flashing images of Peter on his knees in front of Eddie.   
_Stop it, V! _  
"Ok, but seriously Pete, you don't have to do anything. I'm happy to have you here, and guests don't do chores." Eddie replies, trying to ignore Venom's continued mental-image assaults. Eddie is so focused on ignoring Venom, that he doesn't notice the way Peter reacts to what he's just said. 

_He's happy to have me here!_ Peter thinks, his face lighting up with a big smile as he scrubs at the griddle. When they've finished drying and putting away everything, Peter hovers for a second, wondering what the sleeping arrangements will be again. He turns to ask Eddie but feels disappointment when he sees the journalist already settling on the sofa, pulling the blanket over him. Peter says goodnight, only getting a mumbled response from Eddie, then heads upstairs. After brushing his teeth, he climbs into the huge bed, and starts to ponder his feeling of disappointment that Eddie is once again sleeping on the couch. 

_Why am I disappointed? It's not like we're a couple or anything! Besides, he's a man, I'm a man, I shouldn't even be thinking about him like this! He probably doesn't even like me like that anyways... Typical Parker luck, I fall for a guy that's not only way out of my league but is also straight. The fact that Eddie is also host to a symbiotic alien doesn't even factor into why this is a bad idea...if anything it would make it more interesting. I mean, the thing has tentacles and stuff, right? That would certainly lead to some fascinating sexy times... Whoah! Petey-boy, stop that right now! He's like twice your age, and a man, and it's not like anyone knows about your bisexuality. Not even Aunt May knows, for Christ's sake! Crap, he should probably tell her at some point... Although she might have guessed by now, considering how much he fanboys over Captain America, especially his arms... Damn, those arms_ are _big..._

Peter falls asleep thinking about Captain America, and his dreams even star the superhero at the beginning, until they turn into a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, WTF is up with Tom Holland and Tom Hardy being practically the same height?!   
Did not expect that!


	10. Shadows and Gunshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I'm so sorry I've been away so long. Been a bit hectic so far this year.   
Thank you all for the Kudos and comments, they mean a lot to me! I will get round to replying soon.   
I know this is a short chapter, but I have the next one ready to edit, so it will be uploaded in the next few days. 
> 
> This is a nightmare chapter so there may be some triggers?   
Also, I'm gonna be making a Twitter and Tumblr account soon where I will hopefully keep updates going in terms of how far I am with writing chapters,   
and also about other fics I'm currently planning out :) 
> 
> Thanks again!

It always starts the same He’s swinging through New York at night. The streetlights blazing bright below and the stars competing for attention above him. Except in his dreams he can see the whole Milky Way. He doesn’t feel tired, his muscles don’t ache, and his breathing is regular. In his dreams he feels like he could web-swing for days through the city, his city…  
  
And then the shadow comes. A big, wing-shaped shadow that darkens the buildings across from him. A cold wave of panic washes through him, turning his blood to ice. Peter starts swinging away as fast as he can, shooting out web after web faster than the eye can see, but the shadow-wings always keep up with him. He swings for what feels like hours, taking every turn he can, using every ounce of speed and agility to stay one hairsbreadth ahead of those devastating claws he knows are reaching for him.  
  
His breathing has reduced to short, sharp gasps, he can’t catch his breath. It’s closing in, he can’t get away! Just as he feels claws scrape his back, he turns a corner into an alleyway, the shadow continuing past. Sticking to the wall, Peter waits to make sure the shadow-wings have gone before he releases the pent-up breath he’s been holding.   
  
He climbs up the wall to the top of the building and looks around for any sign of the shadow-wings, the Vulture. Toomes. The biggest bad he’s faced so far, and the source of his nightmares since.   
  
Letting out a sigh, he turns to shoot a web at the nearest high-rise, when he’s crushed into ground, except instead of roof-top gravel, it's sand, beach sand. Small fires burn around them, smoke filling his lungs and choking him, as a blinding pain burns into his shoulders where something has its claws digging into his flesh. He screams then, turning to look up at the creature, the man, looming above him. A green glow colours Peter’s masked face, two points of green light in the Vulture’s mask being the source.   
  
The monster flares it’s wings out, screeching at him before hurtling them both up into the night sky. The ground falls away at a frightening rate and Peter can only hang there, his shoulders burning afresh with every jostle, every movement, in the Vulture’s grip.   
  
As suddenly as they had risen, they stop for a second before Peter is let go, and now he’s falling. Falling for what feels like eternity, but he knows it isn’t. Because he can’t scream for eternity, and his screams have filled the night air since the monster let go. Then he hits the ground, hard. He doesn't hit the sand this time, instead he hits cracked tarmac.   
  
The impact knocks the air out of him, and for a second all he can do is lay there, willing his lungs and chest to expand, to take in that life-giving air. With a gush his lungs finally fill again, and he takes deep, gulping breaths. Slowly pushing himself to his knees, Peter shakily stands up, pulling his mask off as he looks around, squinting at the bright light.   
  
Instead of the beach, he finds himself stood in the middle of crates and boxes, all well-lit by floodlights that practically blind him. Lifting a hand to shield his eyes, he glances around quickly, sensing the danger isn’t over yet. He notices a shadowed figure standing in front of one of the lights, his features totally hidden. But that doesn’t concern Peter, the pistol in the figure’s hand is what has Peter’s heartbeat increasing, the adrenaline pumping fresh into his veins.   
  
Peter holds out a hand, “Wait! Please, don’t shoot-“ BANG!  
  
His eyes shoot open, to see that same dark figure looming over him, his features still hidden as the man shakes him, even shouting his name. “Peter! Peter, it’s me, it’s Eddie! Wake up, Pete, you’re safe, you’re safe.”


	11. The Garden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for hitting that Kudos button, i really appreciate it!  
I'm sorry I'm slow at uploading new chapters. I've been taking advantage of downtime to put hours into gaming.  
Anyways, enjoy a new chapter :)

Peter’s screams jolt Eddie out of a deep sleep. His eyes meet Venom’s, the symbiote sadly gazes back. “**He’s having bad dreams again…**”  
Before Venom's exceptional senses can comprehend what's happening, Eddie launches himself from the settee and up the stairs to the bedroom. They stand dumb struck for a moment, watching Peter thrash and scream in his sleep, before Eddie dashes to the bed  
  
He grabs the younger man’s shoulders, shaking him whilst shouting his name, “Peter! Peter, it’s me, it’s Eddie! Wake up, Pete, you’re safe, you’re safe.” He watches Peter's eyes fly open, his beautiful brown's filled with cold fear, droplets of sweat running down his brow. Eddie and Venom both want to rip apart whoever put that fear into their Spider's eyes. But for now, they concentrate on comforting the fragile teen.  
  
He eventually focuses on Eddie, recognition sinking in as his eyes start to fill with tears. A single sob escapes before Eddie pulls him into a hug, one hand on the back of his head, the other gently rubbing his back. "Hey, hey you're ok Pete, we've got you, we've got you..." Eddie murmurs into the younger man's sweat soaked hair. He feels Venom slowly wrap around Peter, following Eddie's arms. The symbiote takes his time, giving the spider the chance to back away if it's too much. Instead Peter wraps his arms around Eddie tighter, hiding his face against the older man's neck.  
  
Eventually the heat from Venom and Eddie warms Peter's chilled body, and the enveloping hug from symbiote and host calm him. His sobbing long since stopped, and his tears barely a trickle, Eddie pulls back to look at the hero. Peter sniffles and he looks away, embarrassed about his breakdown and not wanting to make eye-contact. Eddie won't accept it, and lifts the younger man's face with one hand, moving his head to catch the brown eyes with his own sea blue. "Hey, it's ok Peter. You're safe now, you're safe. You hear? We won't let anything happen to you." Eddie says softly, whilst wiping away a fresh tear with his thumb. "**You are oursss now, little Spider. No one will touch you...**" Venom adds, licking away another stray tear from Peter's face.  
  
The teen is stunned at the tenderness from both beings and touched by it. He has his Aunt May of course, and Mr Stark. But neither has seen him as vulnerable as he is right now. When he's at home, he tries to tire himself out with schoolwork and patrols so that he doesn't dream. But when that doesn't work and his screams wake up Aunt May, he quietly tells her he's fine, that it was just the usual naked-at-school nightmare and sends her back to bed, before the tears start. Luckily, he's never had a nightmare whilst staying at the Stark lab, but then he's only stayed the night a couple times. His best friend Ned knows about the nightmares, Peter tells him everything. Even how he realised he was into guys as well as girls, whilst watching the football team practice one day. That was a bit of an awkward conversation, with Ned saying he knew all along. Seeing as, in his words, "No straight guy could be _that_ into Harrison Ford, dude, no way."  
  
Returning to the present, Peter focuses once again on Eddie and Venom. Both alien and human's eyes full of concern for him. "Th-thank you, both of you." Peter blushes and closes his eyes. Eddie mumbles something like 'no problem' and places a quick kiss on his forehead, moving to stand up. Peter's eyes fly open as he grabs Eddie's hand that's still cupping his cheek. "Wait, Eddie, Venom. Please, can you stay? I-I don't want to be alone, please?" Peter pleads, his eyes darting between Venom's and Eddie's.  
  
Eddie shares a quick look with his symbiote, a silent message passing between them before Eddie nods, "Of course Pete, whatever you need." He lifts the covers and slides under them, as Peter scoots further along the bed making room. Peter turns as though to cuddle against them again, when Eddie puts a hand on his shoulder, "Wait, Pete, turn over will ya? Trust me." Peter pauses for a second, then turns onto his side facing away from Eddie. As soon as he's settled, he feels a warm body against his, one arm coming over his side, a hand spread against his chest, pulling him back to fit snug against the older man's body. Another arm snakes under the pillow and he feels the warm puff of Eddie's breath on the back of his neck. Peter tentatively rests his hand on top of the one on his chest, and straight away the fingers spread, making room for his own and tightening around them. A small sigh escapes him as he feels his body finally begin to relax, his tense muscles loosening.  
  
He feels another presence move over his shoulder and waist, wrapping him in an extra layer of warmth. Panic is about to set in when he sees two white eyes staring at him in the dark and realises it's Venom that's settling across him and Eddie. Shielding them from the world and watching over them both. As he starts to drift off, Peter realises he hasn't felt this safe and secure in months. Probably not since before he was bitten by that radioactive spider.  
  
\------------------------------------------------------  
  
Peter wakes up early the next morning feeling more at peace with the world than he has felt in months. Sunlight is beginning to make its way down the walls. Laying on his back he watches its slow progress before a low rumble next to him startles him out of his reveries. Turning his head, he sees Eddie has rolled over during the night to lay on his stomach, his head turned away. As Peter watches, Eddie takes a slow breath in, and the rumbly noise accompanies it. As Peter continues to watch, struggling to hold a laugh in at the absurdity and cuteness of Eddie snoring, Venom morphs out of Eddie's back. The symbiote turns to Peter and uses a tendril to making a shushing motion against his mouth, before extending the ink-black tendril towards Peter.  
  
Peter hesitates for only a moment before reaching out to touch the tendril with his finger. _**Leave Eddie to sleep, little Spider, he-**_  
Peter's eyes widen, his surprise plain on his face. The alien mind brushing against his own is almost overwhelming. "Holy sh-" The tendril swiftly moves from his finger to his lips, silencing him more from shock than the motion.  
_**Sssilence, little Spider! I can hear your thoughts, just as you hear mine. Pleassse do not wake Eddie, he is very tired. He stayed awake until dawn to make sure you had no more nightmares...**_  
Peter only nods as his eyes dart between the stretched whites of Venom's, still amazed at this new, strange turn of events.  
  
_So, I-I just think things...and you can hear it, right?_ Peter frowns in concentration.  
_**Yes Spider, that's right. Thoughts, feelings, even imagesss...**_ Venom replies as he moves closer.  
An image flashes through Peter's mind, faster than even his advanced brain can process. But what he does catch makes his cheeks redden.  
_Eddie, water dripping down his naked skin, plastering his black hair to his scalp, hands splayed against tiles, his head thrown back as he moans, adam's apple bouncing as he swallows, his muscled chest expanding with each laboured breath-_  
_Whoah! Whoah ok tha-that's ummm, wow._ Peter's own breath is coming in short ragged gasps, his arousal suddenly in full swing at seeing Eddie, the Eddie lying right next to him, like that! Venom's smile only widens at Peter's reaction.  
_**Are you well, little Spider?**_ Peter just glares at the symbiote, realising he knew full well what those images would do to the teen.  
_I'm fine, thank you. Actually, I'm gonna get up and make Eddie breakfast._ With that, Peter moves away from the symbiote and his still sleeping host, making sure not to jostle the bed too much.  
  
A deep sense of loss washes through Peter, and at first, he can't place the reason, until he realises he's no longer in physical-and therefore mental- contact with the symbiote. The consciousness of Venom felt both exotic but also familiar. Shaking the feeling, Peter shuffles into the on-suite.  
  
Taking a moment to relieve himself, Peter then pulls his shirt over his head and throws it in the wash basket before he looks in the mirror over the sink, eyes roaming over his injuries. The skin around the wounds doesn't like quite as bruised as yesterday, already fading into browns and yellows in places. The wounds themselves even look less raw, the stitches already beginning to fade away. Nodding at the progress, Peter deems it safe to leave the pads off, electing to give the wounds some air.  
  
When he's finished in the bathroom he heads back out into the bedroom and glances over to the bed to see Venom watching him. The symbiote winks and smiles, tongue lolling at the sight of Peter's bare muscled chest. Peter smiles back and shakes his head, then quietly rummages through Eddie's drawers, looking for a clean t-shirt that won't bury him. Once he's made his way downstairs to the kitchen, it takes him some time to find all the cooking utensils, but he's soon frying up a traditional English breakfast. Or at least as much as possible with Eddie's food stocks. Using butter instead of oil, he fries bacon, sausages and mushrooms together in one pan, then adds a few eggs when the meats have nearly cooked. He forgoes the baked beans but sticks with warming up a tin of peeled tomatoes in a pan, whilst throwing some bread into the toaster.  
  
Upstairs, Venom is running a loose tendril along Eddie's neck, tickling just behind his ear. Eddie mumbles an incoherent protest and blinks his eyes open. Reaching out with one hand he turns sharply as he realises that Peter is no longer in bed. "Uh...V, where's...?" He begins to ask, his mind trying to shrug off the sleep-fog. Venom says nothing, instead sinking back into Eddie and expands the human's senses. Eddie then hears sizzling and the clatter of metal, and smells food frying.  
  
Groaning at the injustice of having to wake up so early, Eddie slides out of bed and shuffles to the bathroom. Once he's finished his morning rituals, Eddie makes his way downstairs, still rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and yawning widely. When he gets to the kitchen, he's met with a sight he didn't expect.  
  
Peter is slicing the freshly buttered toast, and then puts the slices, along with 2 full plates of food, onto the breakfast bar. "Good morning Eddie." Peter says, whilst pouring 2 glasses of juice.  
"Um..morning, Pete. What's uh, what's all this?" Eddie asks around a yawn, still confused about what's going on.  
Peter turns shy, twisting a towel in his hands as he looks up at Eddie through his lashes. "Well, I thought I'd make breakfast for a change. It's supposed to be a full-English breakfast, but you didn't have everything in. I hope you like it." Peter smiles, then takes a seat next to Eddie and digs into his food.  
  
Eddie looks at the kid from the corner of his eye and makes a start on his own food. The tastes aren't too dissimilar to what he's used to, although the mushrooms and tomatoes make for an interesting addition. The eggs are cooked perfectly too, and he sighs happily around a bite of toast, egg and bacon. "Mmm...Pete, this is really good. Where'd you learn to cook?" Eddie asks, barely pausing between bites.  
  
Peter finishes his bite before replying, "My Aunt May, and YouTube." Eddie huffs a small laugh at that. They both continue eating in silence. When Eddie finishes, he starts cleaning up as he announces, "Oh, uh Pete, we're gonna head out to get some supplies, you want anything?" He turns to look at Peter, drying his hands on a towel. Peter finishes his bite of food while he thinks the offer over. "Umm no not really, I'm good thanks." He says, smiling.  
  
It's not until Peter hears the rev of Eddie's motorcycle engine that he realises he should have requested some clothes. Sighing at his lack of foresight, Peter decides to explore the apartment. His first stop is the mysterious room next to the guest bathroom. When he opens the door and sees it's an office, he spends half an hour checking out the books on the shelves. Eddie's taste in literature seems to range from a couple of romance novels, (the kind with big muscly men on them that he's seen Aunt May reading) to HP Lovecraft horror. _Interesting mix of genres... _  
  
Leaving the room as he found it, Peter makes his way upstairs to the bedroom. There isn't much he hasn't already seen; except he checks out the small bookshelf. It contains a couple of knick-knacks- a snow-globe of San Francisco, a Life Foundation pin, and a woman's engagement ring. Peter picks the ring up and looks at it, turning it in his hand. His mind flashes back to when he read up on Eddie Brock last year, particularly the titbit about him having a fiancée briefly, before he got her fired after he first tried to expose the Life Foundation. When he puts the ring back on the shelf, Peter notices a faint breeze coming from the back of the open closet.  
  
His eyes adjust to the slight shadows next to the large wardrobe, and he picks out the outline of a door. Opening it, he sees a staircase going up on his left and another door at the top. He opens the door and steps out onto the roof, blinking back tears at the sudden brightness of morning sunshine, and rubs absently at his bare arms, the slight breeze raising goose-pimples on his flesh. When his vision adjusts, he gasps. Surrounding him is a rooftop garden. A narrow, stone-paved path on Peter's left meanders between large potted plants and ends at a seating area. A bench is situated against the corner wall, and a medium sized ornate birdbath stands in front of it. Calling it a bench is too simple a word, however. It's more like a corner sofa with weatherproof seat-pads, with vine covered posts that hold up a wood shingled roof. The whole structure is open on all sides to the elements, but the roof would protect against the worst of the sun in summer.  
  
Sitting down on the sun-warmed cushions, Peter takes in a deep, relaxing breath as he looks around him. The seating is perfectly situated to view the garden, and the view of the surrounding architecture. Closing his eyes, Peter breathes in and out slowly, feeling his muscles relax as the scent of sun warmed flowers fill his lungs. Eventually he notices a faint buzzing sound getting closer, and he opens his eyes to see at least a dozen bees flitting between the pollen rich blossoms. _There's a lot of bees up here, even with all the flowers..._ Peter thinks as, curiosity getting the better of him, he decides to follow the path back to the rooftop door, and realises that a set of stepping-stones lead past the door to the back of the building.  
  
Following the stones, Peter passes more pots, and even a large vegetable-box, barren this late in the season. As he steps from stone to stone, the buzzing gradually increases in volume and intensity, until, turning a corner he stops, stunned. Three beehives stand in the shelter of large, potted trees. Bees buzz all around Peter, going about their business, barely paying him any mind as the buzzed from flower to flower. A basic metal-framed bench sits to one side, and Peter decides to sit and watch the pollinators work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I now have a Tumblr and Twitter account. Not that I know how to properly use either of them haha.  
https://www.tumblr.com/blog/dustycrowafterdark  
@DustyCrowAD


	12. Jameson

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't even bother apologising anymore for the lateness haha.   
All I can say is I will keep updating this, but it's gonna be slow.   
Your comments give me reason to keep going though, so thank you!

The roar of the motor-cycle engine drowns out all thought. The sound reverberating up throughout Eddie's body, the vibrations dancing on a knife edge between pleasure and pain for the symbiote, and through him, his host. They don't get to ride as much as they would like, the noise too conspicuous for chasing down leads, following criminals. But they try to get out at least once a week, and today the weather was perfect for it. A little on the cold side in the shade, but the warmth from the sun soaked into Eddie's leather jacket, with Venom adding his own heat when needed.   
  
Their first stop of the day is the Daily Bugle to speak with Jameson. They leave the bike in front of the building, eliciting dirty looks from the security staff inside. Eddie smiles at the intimidating female security officer as he walks through the lobby. She easily stands at over 6ft tall, her muscled arms crossed and her head shaking at Eddie's brazen disregard for her constant reminders _not_ to leave his motorcycle at the front. Chuckling to himself, Eddie swiftly makes his way over to the bank of elevators, and squeezes into the next available box. It's stuffy, with enough people in there that no one has personal space. It seems to take an age before the doors finally ding open again, revealing a busy office floor.   
  
People rush back and forth, carrying mugs of coffee or stacks of paperwork, sometimes juggling both. Private offices line three sides of the floor, leaving a wall of windows bare to let in the late Autumn sunlight. The middle of the floor space is filled with little booths where the multitude of the writers work, the private offices being reserved for the editors, senior staff, and Jameson's favourites. Eddie just so happened to have his name on one of the office doors. It had taken a lot of cajoling, and even the threat of going over to the Daily Globe, before Jameson relented and gave him a corner office. Anything to keep one of the best reporters the Bugle has had in a long time.   
  
Making his way to his office, Eddie only stays long enough to grab a file from his desk, then heads back to the elevator. Going up a floor, Eddie steps out in a much more hectic atmosphere, if that's even possible. People are literally running around, others are all but shouting into phones, and the rest are typing furiously at their desks. Blaring out over the constant din, a voice can be heard shouting at anyone who passes by an open glass door. Eddie makes his way over to the office, dodging running men and women, most looking stressed and haggard.   
  
Stopping at the threshold to the office, Eddie knocks on the door, attracting the full attention of J. Jonah Jameson. The bespectacled man barely glances up from the piles of papers littering the large desk. "Brock! Get in here, what- aha! Brant!" A young blonde woman rushes into the office, almost knocking Eddie over where he's leaning in the doorway.   
"Yes, Mr James-"   
"Get this to Brevoort and tell him to run it, and if he doesn't run it, tell him he's fired!" Jameson thrusts a handful of printed sheets of paper at her without looking up, his eyes roaming over the scattered paperwork strewn across his large desk.   
The woman simply nods and takes the paperwork, leaving behind a mug of steaming coffee on a small patch of desk that isn't covered by documents.   
  
Jameson grabs his coffee and is about to take a sip before he seems to realise that Eddie is still stood in front of him. "Ah, Brock, where the hell have you been? That doesn't matter, what have you got for me? It's been weeks and I've had nothing from you, typical reporter, gives me nothing but demands to be paid, bah! Well don't just stand there, sit down and tell me what you have." Eddie smiles at the tirade, and sits in the single metal chair on this side of the desk. Without making his boss wait any longer, Eddie hands the now scowling Jameson the file he brought up, and watches as the older man's face changes from anger, to intrigue, to shock and then to excitement.   
  
"And you can prove all of this?" Is all Jameson asks when he's read it all again.   
"I can," replies Eddie, "I have eye-witness accounts, and my sources say that this is just the start, that the crap we've been seeing is just the beginning."   
  
Jameson gives him his trademark flat look, a look that usually has the novices squirming in their seat after 10 seconds. But Jameson stares at Eddie for nigh on 2 minutes before he's thrusting the file back at him. "Fine! Go out there and get the rest of the story, I don't want to publish this prematurely if it all comes down to superstitious fools prattling on about the bogeyman they see after a bottle of homebrew. I suppose you'll want paying huh? Brant! Get in here," The young woman appears at the doorway again, her cheeks flushed and her breathing slightly heavier, "Write a cheque for Mr Brock here, his usual advance, and not a dime more until you bring me a printable story, ya hear?!" Jameson shouts the last part at Eddie, "Now, get out of here, both of you. I have work to do. Ah! Cooper! Where are those photographs you promised me?"   
  
Eddie manages to get out of the glass walled office just before Cooper heads in with his own folder. Eddie hangs around Betty Brant's desk long enough for her to write the cheque and hand it over, barely getting out a "thanks" before she's rushing off on some mysterious errand.   
  
Eddie takes his file with him as he leaves the Daily Bugle, storing it in a compartment on his bike. _Thanks for behaving in there, babe. I know how much you want to bite Jameson's head off_   
Eddie feels humour roll through him from his other. _**His power over the underlings is amusing, but if he doesn't stop being rude to you, I might have to taste his liver **_   
_Ok, Hannibal, for now he pays the bills, so how about we go put this cheque into the bank and then get some grub. What do ya fancy?_   
_**Tater-tots and chocolate sauce **_  
_Of course. Anything for you dear _  
Straddling his motorcycle, Eddie rev's the engine a couple times, smiling as he notices the security staff inside the building scowling and shaking their heads. With one last pull on the throttle, Eddie turns the bike towards the road and squeezes into the traffic between two cabs, heading for the bank.   
  
Cheque deposited, they're cruising the roads when Eddie, through Venom's constant enhancement of his senses, smells something familiar. Slowing down, they eventually stop at an entrance to a large alleyway. Nothing seems special about it per say, it has the usual fire escapes, over-flowing dumpsters, and puddles of questionable sludge. But that familiar smell has Eddie cutting the engine, and walking into the vermin infested alley. It's not until they get a particularly strong whiff of the scent, that it registers where they know it from.   
  
It's a scent they've grown accustomed to over the last few days, a smell of teen sweat, a strange blend of chemicals and something else, almost like warm honey and cinnamon. Looking up the wall nearest to them, they see the source of the smell. A red and blue back-pack webbed high up on the wall, where only Spider-Man could reach. Eddie checks both ends of the alley before Venom morphs his body. They quickly climb up the wall and rip the back-pack away from the webbing. Venom leaps down to the ground, glancing around again to check for witnesses, then sinks back inside Eddie.   
  
Eddie hesitates for all of a second before taking a peek inside the bag. There isn't much, just some clothes, probably spares, a camera with a large lens attached, and some power bars. The front pocket holds a small notebook, a quick look reveals scribbled notes and what are probably chemical equations. All incomprehensible to Eddie, and Venom has yet to take an interest in any of Earth's sciences. Eddie zips the notebook back in the pocket, then swings the bag onto his back, adjusting the straps to fit better over his larger shoulders.   
  
The rest of their outing is uneventful, except for a cabbie that pulled out a little too quickly in front of them. It was only because of Venom's quick reflexes that Eddie wasn't splattered all over the road. They call in to a grocery store on the way home, picking up the basics and Venom's favourites.   
  
It's late afternoon by the time they're pushing the bike through the large double doors of their apartment, a strong smell of cooking food welcoming them. Peter is stood at the stove, stirring something in a large pot whilst glancing at another, smaller pot. Peter looks up at the sound of the door closing, "Oh hey Eddie! Sorry, I got hungry and thought I'd make a late lunch, or early dinner. I burn through like a gazillion calories a day, so..." Eddie drops the backpack on the floor next to his bike, and hangs up his jacket.   
  
"Hey, it's fine, I'm sorry I was gone so long. My errands took a bit longer than expected. Food smells good though, what are we..." Eddie trails off as he gets closer, the smell of garlic and tomatoes getting stronger. Looking into the pots, he sees Bolognese in the larger pot, and spaghetti cooking in boiling water in the other. Venom appears over Eddie's shoulder to scrutinise the change in their planned meal, but the smell soon has his oversized mouth drooling.   
  
Peter dishes the food up as Eddie goes to puts the TV on. For the next 5 minutes, they're all silent as they eat. Little 'hmm'-ing noises from Eddie attract Peter's attention. Peter glances out the corner of his eye and sees Eddie sucking a strand of spaghetti into his mouth, his full lips puckered around the pasta as his cheeks hollow out. Eddie's giving his full attention to whatever is currently playing on the TV, so he doesn't see Peter's cheeks darken with a blush, or even notice Venom licking along his throat with his lengthy tongue. After all, Venom can be quite clingy at times.   
  
Peter notices of course, how could he not? It's probably the hottest thing he's ever seen, and he's seen _a lot_. The Avengers HQ can be a bit like a men's locker room at the gym. The guys tend to walk around in barely anything, or in the buff. Even Black Widow walks around in just her underwear at times. Peter looks, because how can he not?! Have you seen the muscles on Captain America and Thor? And Natasha isn't harsh on the eyes either, Peter might swing more towards men, but that doesn't mean he can't appreciate strength and beauty when he sees it.   
  
Peter is drawn out of his mini daydream by Venom once more. The symbiote has decided to torture the kid, his large white eyes openly watching his face for the slightest reaction, as one of his tentacles slowly lifts Eddie's shirt, baring a strip of tanned skin. The tentacle then starts tracing the edge of Eddie's hip, stroking along the top of his jeans. Peter's breathing picks up, his meal totally forgotten as he watches this mini show put on just for him. Another ink black tendril moves down Eddie's arm and circles his wrist, halting his movement to bring a fork-full of food to his mouth.   
"V! Come on man, ya gotta let me eat." Eddie whines, finally paying attention to what the alien has been doing. He swats at the tentacle on his hip with his free hand and glares at the ivory eyes.   
  
Peter quickly turns his attention back to his plate, shoving a fork-full of spaghetti into his mouth and looking at the TV. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Eddie glance at him before going back to eating. When they're both finished eating, Eddie picks up the plates and goes to wash up, telling Peter to relax and find something to watch. Usually Pete would object and do the dishes, but a certain phallic body part is a little too awake for him to risk standing up right now. So instead he browses through Netflix, trying to find something to watch. He can feel Venom watching him, like a tingle under his skin, but not his 'Peter-tingle' as May calls it.   
  
When Eddie has finished drying the pots, he goes to his motorbike to collect his folder from work, and notices the backpack he found. He leaves the folder and instead picks up the backpack, bringing it into the living room area. "Oh, Pete, I found this while I was out, think it belongs to you..." He says, dropping the bag onto the couch next to the teen.   
  
"Wha-? Yeah! That is mine, thanks! I always forget where I leave these." Peter notices Eddie's confusion. "I have a few backpacks, with essentials in them like snacks and a change of clothes, that I leave in random places. In case of emergencies. Only problem is I keep forgetting where I've left them, haha." He digs into the bag, checking what's inside. Eddie smiles at him and walks back into the hallway to grab his folder, and puts it on the desk in his office. Coming back into the living room, he sees Peter going through one of the notebooks from his bag, muttering to himself, "Wondered where this went... These equations make so much sense now... Fluid is gonna work so much better... Need to get to the lab..." Eddie realises the kid is lost in his own world, and so takes charge of the remote, putting on some action movie about a prison escape, then grabs them both a can of soda from the fridge, leaving Peter's within easy reach on the coffee table, as he carries on his mutterings and scribbles furiously with a pen, writing what looks like hieroglyphs to Eddie.


	13. Don't Leave

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's this? 2 updates?!   
Haha, don't get too excited, this is quite a short chapter  
It didn't really want to fit in with the other's  
Also, this isn't going to be a common thing, I'll probably not update for a while again haha.   
Maybe.   
Anyways, enjoy!

As the evening draws on, Eddie suggests Chinese takeout for dinner, and Peter heartily agrees. As they wait for the delivery, they get drinks and find another movie to watch. Eddie decides on a supernatural horror. Not Pete's favourite genre, but he doesn't say anything. A bed flies up to the ceiling in the movie, scaring Pete so bad he jumps and grabs Eddie's hand. Neither notice until a loud buzz from the intercom announces the food has arrived, and Eddie goes to stand up. They look down where Peter's hand grips Eddie's, and their eyes meet.   
  
Peter's hand feels warm and strong, his fingertips lightly textured, almost like callouses, except sticky in a way.   
Eddie's hand is larger, calloused from riding a motorbike and often writing with pen and paper.   
  
Eddie's lips are pursed in an 'O', and Peter starts to say something, when the intercom buzzes again. The moment is lost and Peter lets go of Eddie's hand. Eddie hesitates for a moment before dashing to the intercom, which is now buzzing continuously.   
_Damn delivery guy, can't he wait a minute?_   
  
Peter takes a deep steadying breath after pausing the movie, then goes to the fridge to grab more drinks. He's just getting out plates when Eddie comes back into the apartment, carrying two large bags. "I don't need a plate Pete, I'll eat straight out of the box." He distributes the boxes of food on the table, and is pulling out two pairs of chopsticks when Peter comes over. He hands Eddie a bottle of beer and cracks open his own can of pop. Eddie smiles and thanks Pete as he takes a big swig of the cold beverage, then hands over a set of chopsticks. "Right, let's dig in."   
  
The movie quietly plays in the background as they eat. Eddie makes the mistake of asking Peter what his notes were for, and pays for it with a headache after Peter talks about molecules and particles, and disintegration statistics. Pete laughs at Eddie's confusion, "Sorry Eddie, I sometimes forget I'm speaking nerd." He digs back into his food and pays a bit more attention to the movie.   
_**You are getting "turned on" Eddie, why?**_   
_Ok the fact that you somehow manage air quotes in my head is impressive. And I'm NOT getting turned on, so shut it._   
_**You can't hide anything from me, Eddie. It's something to do with our Spider...it is because he is smart? **_  
Eddie chokes on a bite of his food, taking a swig from his bottle to clear his throat. He smiles at Peter when he turns to look at him, concern showing on his face.   
  
_Fine. I think it's sexy as hell how smart he is, ok? He's got brains to go with the body, and he's amazing, and kind, and totally saved our asses even though he didn't know us, not really _   
_**No need to snap, Eddie. You forget I feel everything you feel- **_   
_How could I forget? _  
_**-and I just want you to be happy. Tell him how you feel Eddie, and then we can make him oursss **_  
Eddie doesn't reply, instead he concentrates on the food and movie, ignoring Venom's internal huff of annoyance.   
  
They make their way through another scary movie, by the end of which, Peter is all but snuggled up to Eddie, hugging a cushion to his chest, his bare feet tucked under him. Eddie decides to push the limits and casually puts an arm over the back of the sofa, almost touching Peter's shoulders but not quite, as he starts another horror movie playing. An evil spirit jumps out and claws at an old woman, and Peter jumps too. He turns and hides his face against Eddie's chest, one hand gripping the older man's shirt. Eddie chuckles and puts his arm across Peter's shoulders. "Ok, that's it, I'll put something else on." He picks up the remote and flicks through the menu, trying to find something a bit more light-hearted, all without moving his arm away from Pete.   
  
Peter sighs, and turns his head to look at the tv again. He shifts slightly to cuddle up more comfortably and- _Holy Hawkeye! I'm cuddling Eddie Brock! And his arm is around me?!_ While he's having his internal meltdown, Peter barely registers that Eddie's hand is slowly stroking along his shoulders. As he starts to calm down, he also relaxes and before he knows it, he's put his hand on Eddie's chest and fully relaxed against him, his head resting against Eddie's shoulder.   
  
Eddie could tell Peter was starting to panic, but once he'd stroked his shoulder a bit the kid started to relax against him, his breath evening out again. He's picked some slow crime movie, something he's watched dozens of times. As his attention wanders, he starts noticing the weight of Peter against him, how his warm body is pressed down his side. As his hand traces random patterns across Pete's shoulders, he can't help but notice the hard muscles under the t-shirt, and how they gradually relax until Peter is slumped against him, his breathing slow and steady.   
  
About half way through the movie, Peter makes a small noise, and Eddie realises the kid has fallen asleep. The nightmare and the early morning having been too much for him. He waits until the movie has finished before he eases out from under Peter. "Come on, V, we better take him up to bed." Venom morphs out of Eddie, and covers the human's arms, lending his strength.   
"**And when we are in bed, we can-**"   
"No, V, we are just putting him to bed, nothing else." Eddie says sternly, glaring at the symbiote. Venom wags his tongue. As they lift up Peter, he murmurs in his sleep and puts his arms around Eddie, nuzzling against his neck. Eddie smiles and then carefully, so as not to jostle Pete too much, carries him upstairs.   
  
He lays the younger man down in the bed, tucking him in. He's about to leave when Peter wakes up, one hand flailing trying to grab Eddie. "Eddie..." he mumbles, voice heavy with sleep.   
"I'm here Pete, what's up?" Eddie asks as he holds Peter's hand.   
"Please, don't leave...y'don't have to sleep on the couch, s'your bed...can share..." he murmurs, lightly tugging on Eddie's hand.   
Eddie hesitates for a moment, "Ok, Pete, but I gotta go turn off the lights, ok? I'll be right back." He gently pulls away and heads downstairs.   
  
By the time he's finished turning lights off and checking the door is locked, Peter has fallen asleep again. He's on his side facing away from Eddie, but as soon as Eddie slips into bed, Peter turns over and cuddles against him, sighing as Eddie puts an arm around his shoulder. Eddie lays awake a while longer, his hand tracing random patterns on Peter's back, listening to his slow breathing.


	14. Please, Don't Leave Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, a THIRD update?!   
This chapter was just...ugh you'll see.  
But first up I just want to apologise for the last 2 chapters.   
They were no where near my best, and I will rewrite them at some point.   
But I do hope you enjoy this one >:D 
> 
> Also, title is from the song, Please Don't Leave Me by P!nk, because I literally had it on repeat whilst writing most of this.   
You're welcome.

Peter wakes up late the next morning, sunlight bright on his closed eyes, his arm curled over a sun-warmed pillow. A pillow that is moving steadily, almost like it's breathing. _Wait...what...?_ He opens his eyes and realises it's not a pillow he's spooning, but a large warm body. Eddie's large warm body to be precise. Peter goes to move away but is stopped by fingers that are twined with his own on Eddie's chest. He smiles, cuddling closer and choosing to just enjoy the morning as he breathes in Eddie's scent.   
  
He opens his eyes again when he feels a warm mass flow up his arm, and sees Venom creeping over his shoulder, until the tar coloured head is at Peter's back, his breath huffing against Peter's ear and ruffling his hair. _Morning, Venom._ Peter greets the symbiote, as he feels the slight tingle at the back of his mind that lets him know Venom has joined his consciousness.   
_**Good morning little Spider, did you sleep well?**_   
_Actually...I did, thank you._ Peter replies, as he realises he didn't have a nightmare at all last night.   
  
_**I could make the morning even better, Ssspider...**_ Venom adds, as his tongue curls along Peter's neck, laying along his adam's apple. Peter is about to reply when he feels a tendril snake down his side, stopping at his waistline. Peter swallows, feeling the tongue on his neck twitch, his pulse starting to pick up.   
_I... I-I don't think...Ven-_   
Peter's stops as Venom pushes images into his mind- _Eddie, on his back, breath laboured, sweat trickling down his naked chest where Peter's hands are spread wide. "P-Pete, fuck!" Eddie stutters, closing his eyes, his hands gripping Peter's hips tightly, holding him down as he thrusts up into-_   
  
Peter pulls away from Eddie and Venom so hard it turns Eddie onto his back and wakes him up. By the time Eddie's sleep fogged brain is aware that Peter isn't in the bed, Peter has already dashed into the bathroom, the door almost slamming shut. A moment later the shower starts up. Rubbing a hand over his face, Eddie turns tired eyes to look at Venom and notices the symbiote grinning and avoiding eye contact. "V, what did you do?" Eddie asks, his gut clenching.   
"**I gave him a preview of what could happen.**" Venom answers. Eddie goes to argue further but realises his bladder is about to burst.   
"This isn't over." He replies, then rushes downstairs to empty into the guest toilet.   
  
As he washes his hands, Eddie starts to remember Peter cuddling up to him, and then later, when Eddie had been laying on his side, feeling Peter cuddle up to his back, one arm curling around his waist. When Eddie tentatively threaded his fingers through Peter's, he had felt the kid sigh between his shoulder blades, his arm squeezing him a bit harder. The memory has Eddie smiling, warmth blossoming in his chest. "Right V, what exactly did you do to Pete? Haven't seen someone jump out of bed so fast since that woman we picked up at the bar last year. So, spill, or do I have to-" He doesn't get to finish, as Venom silently grants his request.   
  
_Peter, above him, his legs spread on either side of Eddie's hips. Pete's hands spread on his chest, squeezing his pecks as he moans, sweat causing his thick curls to stick to his forehead. Eddie's hands gripping Peter's hips, hard enough to bruise as his thrusts up into tight hea- _  
"Whoah, ok I get the picture." Eddie interrupts, breathing laboured, his hands gripping the sink tightly, his dick clearly interested in that little fantasy. "No wonder he ran, you freaked him out!" Eddie looks up into the reflected eyes of Venom, clenching his jaw as he glares at the symbiote.   
"**Our little Spider was not scared, Eddie... he's taking a _cold shower_, I believe that means he was feeling too warm...**" Venom replies, smiling.   
  
Eddie doesn't reply at first, his eyes darting from side to side as he realises what this could mean.   
"But, I mean, he could just...anyone might react like that...anyway we're friends, V, just friends, and I don't want to ruin that. He's a good kid, and a friend, and he probably doesn't even think of us like that, in fact he's probably straight-"   
"**Eddie...**" Venom interrupts, Eddie's wide eyes darting to his in the mirror again. Venom can feel the hope and fear warring with each other inside Eddie. Hope that there could be more, that he could give in to his desires this once. But also fear, fear of rejection, just like with Anne. ""**Just friends" don't usually sleep in the same bed, Eddie... Porn has taught me that.**" He finishes with a wink.   
  
Eddie doesn't reply, his thoughts buzzing so fast he can hardly keep track. He looks back on his interactions with Peter over the last few days, focusing on when he caught Peter watching him, or his cheeks pinker than usual, or the lingering touches. Hell, the fact that he fell asleep on him last night, and then asked him to sleep next to him again should have been a big sign of there being something more. Venom watches Eddie silently, waiting while he comes to the same conclusion that he had, days, maybe weeks ago.   
  
Eddie sighs deeply and stands up straight. "Right, well then, I-I guess should maybe try talking to him, or something...I should make him breakfast. Yeah, we can talk after breakfast." His stomach rumbles in agreement. He's just about to open the door of the bathroom when another thought occurs, "Hold up, when the _fuck_ did you watch porn? I haven't watched it since the first month of us being bonded." He turns to look at Venom, one eyebrow quirked.   
"**I sometimes watch it while you sleep, it is very educational Eddie...**"   
Eddie chuckles, then leaves the bathroom to go get dressed, Venom sinking back inside.   
  
On his way to the stairs he sees Peter's backpack still sitting next to the couch. He picks it up and takes it upstairs with him, leaving it on the bed and then getting dressed in some faded blue jeans and a band t-shirt. Peter is still in the shower, so Eddie goes back downstairs, setting a pot of coffee going as he checks the fridge to see what he could make for breakfast.   
  
He's on a second mug of coffee and just flipping over a large omelette as Peter makes his way downstairs. Eddie glances at him then does a double take as he realises Peter is now dressed in his own clothes, and _holy crap_ does he look good. Starting at Peter's feet, Eddie takes note of the boot-cut jeans that are loose at the ankles and thighs, but cling just right at the hips; the hem of his shirt lifted slightly to show a strip of bare skin, pulled tight across his broad chest; up to his arms, muscles bunched as he rubs a towel over his head. Pulling the towel off, Peter runs a hand through his damp hair that sticks up like bad bed-head.   
  
Warmth blooms in Eddie's chest again, a smile teasing at his lips. Peter makes eye contact and smiles back uncertainly, then looks at the pan in Eddie's hand. "Morning, what's cooking?" Eddie gives a small "huh?" then turns to see the omelette is starting to burn. Swearing, he quickly flips it to cook the other side. It's a little dark, but not too bad to ruin the flavour. "Sorry Pete, I'll make you a fresh one." He says, his cheeks blushing as he glances at Peter. _Fuck, why am I acting like a damn schoolgirl._   
_**Because you liiiiike him**_   
_Shut up_   
  
"I don't mind having that one, I usually prefer it a little dark." Peter replies, grabbing himself a mug of coffee and taking a seat at the breakfast bar. Eddie nods and plates up the omelette, then pulls out another plate with an omelette on from the warm oven and sits at the bar. There's already bowls of chopped veg and bacon strips sat on the bar, and they both pile up their plates. Eddie starts thinking up how to broach the subject of seeing Peter more often- without Venom's help, after he suggests simply asking outright, or tying Peter to the bed if that doesn't work.   
  
When they've both made a good-sized dent into their plates, Eddie decides to go for it, coughs and goes to speak, "So uh, Pete-"   
"Eddie I-" Peter says at the same time. They both stop and smile.   
"Sorry, you first." Eddie says, waving his fork at the teen.   
"Ok, umm...Eddie I uh...I appreciate everything, and I mean everything you've done for me. You saved my life and let me stay with you while I healed. Not many people would have done that, and I'll find a way to pay you back, I promise."   
_**I can think of a few waysss...**_   
_Shhh V, let him finish_   
"But I... uh, I need to leave, I've got school, and my Aunt May will start to worry if I don't go home. Then there's the Avengers, and I need to make a new suit and-" Peter cuts himself off when he realises he's babbling to himself. A glance at Eddie's face makes his heart twinge with regret. Eddie looks like he was just told Christmas was cancelled, his smile gone, the spark in his eyes winked out.   
  
Eddie puts his fork down, his appetite suddenly gone. "Right, of course, should have thought of that." he says, struggling to smile as Peter keeps watching his face. "So uh, when are you going?" He says -_when are you leaving me_\- picking up his fork and making a show of putting a big bite of egg into his mouth, the food tasteless as he mechanically chews. _**Eddie...**_ Venom doesn't finish, instead he pours his regret and love into their bond. Peter watches Eddie a bit longer, pushing his food around his plate, before he answers, "I was thinking after breakfast, got a lot to catch up on..." Eddie nods, as Peter carries on eating, neither really enjoying the food anymore.   
  
Eventually they're done eating. Eddie washes the plates and Peter packs his ruined spider-suit into his backpack after pulling out a pair of converse and putting them on. When Eddie offers to drive Peter home on his bike, Peter declines and says he'll get a cab, he has enough cash in his bag. Eddie doesn't argue, instead he hands over a business card with his personal contact details on, "Just in case," he says to Peter's questioning look, and puts his leather jacket on to walk Peter out. They're silent in the elevator, even when Peter leans against Eddie's side and Eddie shifts to put an arm around his shoulders, squeezing him lightly. They separate when the doors ding open, and walk to the sidewalk to hail a cab.   
  
As they wait, Eddie notices Peter shivering in the cool morning air. He takes off his worn jacket and holds it out to Peter, "Here, put this on or you'll catch a cold." When Peter tries to decline, he says, "Just take it, you can give it back another day." Peter mumbles a "thank you" and puts it on. It's a little big in the shoulders, but warm and smells like Eddie.   
"Hey, uh, say bye to Venom for me? I didn't get a chance earlier." Peter asks, glancing at Eddie.   
_**Eddie...**_ Venom doesn't finish, instead holding out Eddie's hand, a thin tendril morphing out of his palm.   
  
Peter sees it and takes Eddie's hand, turning it into a little hand-shake in case anyone is watching. He feels that tingle again, and then in his mind,   
_**Goodbye little Spider, we shall see you soon... **_  
Peter smiles genuinely for the first time since breakfast, _I look forward to it big guy._ He feels Venom chuckle before he recedes back into Eddie. Peter looks up into Eddie's eyes and knows he heard the exchange, Eddie's smile mirroring his own.   
  
"Come here, Pete." Eddie pulls Peter forwards into a hug, one arm over his shoulder, the other under, with Peter doing the same. Eddie feels Peter's face tuck against his neck, his breath warm on his skin. Eddie pulls back slightly to look Peter in the eye, then glances at his lips as Peter licks them. Eddie thinks fuck it and goes to kiss him-   
**HONK! **   
A cab has pulled up next to them while they weren't paying attention, the driver impatient to get going. Peter pulls away and turns to say something to the driver, as Eddie takes a shuddering breath, his body shaking imperceptibly.   
  
When Peter comes back over, Eddie notices his cheeks are flushed red, but that could just be from the cold. "Don't be a stranger, Pete. You're welcome here anytime, and I'll see you at work." Eddie says, trying to reassure himself as much as Peter.   
"Thanks, Eddie. I-" He's interrupted by another honk from the cab driver, who shouts something through the closed window. Eddie glares daggers at the cabbie, turns to Peter to say something when suddenly a body is pressed against his, hands gripping his shirt, soft lips crushing against his own. It's not a kiss to be sung about in romantic songs, or praised to the heavens, but it's perfect, because it's _Peter_. Eddie kisses back for all he's worth, pouring all his unspoken feelings into it. One of his hands moves to cup Peter's cheek, the other holding his hip, keeping him close. It happens so quick, Venom doesn't have chance to react before Peter is pulling away and climbing into the cab, giving a small wave and smiling as the cab moves into the traffic. Eddie smiles and waves back, his brain foggy and barely processing what happened.   
  
When it seems like Eddie is prepared to stand there, freezing their balls off for the rest of the day, Venom takes charge and walks them back inside. Eddie is silent on the ride up in the Elevator. It's not until they're inside their apartment that Eddie comes out of his stupor, taking stock of how empty their apartment suddenly feels without Peter's quiet presence. Venom morphs out of Eddie's shoulder and watches his face, trying to make sense of what Eddie is feeling.   
"V..."   
"**Yes, Eddie?**"   
"He Kissed me, V."   
"**Yes, Eddie...**"   
"I think he likes me V..."   
"**Yesss, Eddie...**" 


	15. Work, work, work

When Eddie is back in their apartment, he and Venom take a moment to soak in the quiet. It's not like Peter was loud or intrusive, but there's a stillness to their apartment that wasn't there before. Shrugging off the disconcerting feeling, Eddie tidies the apartment for an hour, dusting and vacuuming, a smile plastered on his face. It's late in the morning when he finishes, and with nothing else better to do, he pours himself a cup of coffee and heads up to the roof. Venom remains quiet, leaving Eddie to ride his high from the kiss with Peter. 

On the roof, Venom extricates himself slightly to follow the path of a bee, watching with wide white eyes as the insect buzzes from flower to flower, pollen coating its legs. The silence between him and his host is anything but awkward, as they share their emotions and feelings and thoughts with each other constantly through their bond. Eventually Eddie pulls himself from thoughts of soft lips and chestnut eyes. Looking down, he notices his barely touched coffee, now cold, and how late in the afternoon it’s getting. 

Heading back downstairs, Eddie takes a quick shower, quick enough that Venom doesn't have time to share anymore of his 'thoughts'. He's just stepped out of the bathroom, a towel around his waist and water drops running down his bare chest when he hears it. A ping from his phone, alerting him to a new message. Rushing to the bedside table, Eddie picks up his cell, his heart rate increasing when he sees the message is from an unknown number. Venom forms his own head again, looking over Eddie's shoulder as the human swipes the screen to unlock it, and opens the message. 

_Hi Eddie! It's Peter Parker. Thanks again for saving my life. I owe you. Both of you. -Pete_

Eddie smiles at the message for so long, Venom would roll his eyes if he could. "**Are you going to stare at it all day, or are you going to reply?**" Eddie doesn't bother with a response, just shoots a glare at his symbiote and then sits down on the bed. 

_Hi Pete, you're welcome, and you don't owe us anything. Let us know if you ever want to hang out. -Eddie._ Eddie had hesitated over that last part for a whole 30 seconds, biting his lip before thinking fuck it and hitting send. 

_Thanks! I will do. I'll be heading out of town for a few days. Mr. Stark has invited me up to the Avengers HQ to work on a new suit. Might look into Kevlar haha -P_

_Probably a good idea, kid. Let us know when you're back. -E_

_Will do, old man ;) -P_

Venom chuckles deeply, enjoying Eddie's slight discomfort at being reminded of the age difference between himself and Peter. The feeling doesn't last however, as Venom nuzzles into Eddie's neck, licking his pulse point, his elongated fangs scraping against the delicate skin and eliciting a gasp and moan from Eddie. "Mmm...V, as much as I appreciate where this is going, we need to get dressed and do some work." Venom growls, but still pulls away to sink back inside Eddie. 

Smiling at Venom's frustration, Eddie gets dressed and then heads into his home office, going over his notes for his current story. He turns the TV on and changes it to a shopping channel for Venom, who takes an avid interest when kitchen items come on. An impressive array of knives are the current items for sale. With his alien counterpart suitably entertained, Eddie focuses on his work, specifically, tracking down who set up that arms deal he and Peter had interrupted last week. Clearly, his intelligence on the specifics was lacking severely, as what should have been a simple operation turned out to be way bigger than he originally suspected. He had his suspicions about who was at the top of the food chain, but he needs concrete proof before giving the story to Jameson. 

When he's exhausted all of the leads he can find on the web and emailed anyone that might help, he sits back and stretches, realising the sun set hours ago. Deciding to stretch his legs, he grabs his cell, wallet and keys. He looks around for his leather jacket, confused when he can’t find it, then remembers wrapping it around Peter’s shoulders that morning. A warmth spreads through his chest at the thought of Peter wearing the worn leather, and Venom adds the thought of Peter being covered in their scent. Shaking his head, Eddie grabs a dark denim jacket he rarely wears and hits the streets. His first stop is his least favourite bar, the shit-hole that gave him the lead for that supposed weapons deal. He's confident his cover hasn't been blown, so feels no trepidation about walking in and ordering a whiskey. 

Taking a seat at the bar, he uses the mirror behind the barkeep to track anyone who walks in. Venom starts playing a game of eat-or-not in his head, commenting on those that enter as to whether he would chow down on their internal organs or not risk alcohol poisoning. Most are a no unless Venom was feeling desperate, but that doesn't stop him from playing. When Venom makes a comment about the potential fire hazard of frying one drunk's liver with onions, Eddie chuckles out loud, earning a strange look from the bartender and a woman she's talking to. That's when Eddie realises he hasn't really been paying attention to what the other patrons have been doing or saying, and he's had 5 too many whiskeys for a recon mission. _ Come on Doctor Lecter, let’s go get some grub_ he thinks, as he pays up and heads outside for some fresh air. 

The night is cold, his breath misting with each exhale, his nose already stinging. Venom turns up the internal heat to keep them from freezing, as they decide to walk off the booze rather than take a cab home. This neighbourhood isn't exactly friendly, try the total opposite from friendly, but they are far from helpless. They call into a pizza joint not far from their place, getting an extra large with everything. Not quite as good as pickled liver but it will do for tonight, and they have a bottle of chocolate sauce at home to add for Venom's strange tastes.

They're just unlocking the door to their apartment while Eddie briefly describes who Hannibal Lecter is when hiss phone starts ringing. Once he's inside, Venom morphs out from under Eddie's jacket to sniff at the pizza in Eddie's hand, his other hand fishing his phone out of his pocket. A look at the caller display has Eddie pausing. Venom notices Eddie's silence and checks the screen.   
_Anne Calling_  
Sighing at what he knows will be an awkward conversation, Eddie hits the answer button, shoving the phone between his ear and shoulder as he turns to lock the door behind them. 

"Hi Anne, what do I owe the pleasure?"

_"Eddie, hi! I just wanted to check in, haven't heard from you in a while. How's New York? Have you settled in yet?"_

Eddie rolls his eyes. He knows Anne means well, but he's starting to find her constant mothering and worry about him a little stifling. She didn't react well to him unexpectedly packing up and leaving San-Fran last year.

"I'm doing fine, Anne. New York is great, and so is my new job. Actually I'm working on a big story at the moment." Once the door is locked he takes his cell phone from between his shoulder and ear and holds it properly, walking slowly into the kitchen, depositing the pizza on the side before opening the fridge and grabbing a beer. 

"_So you're gonna be staying there a bit longer? Your apartment here is still vacant, you know..._" She doesn't finish the sentence, but Eddie knows what she's implying. It's what she's strongly hinted at every time they've talked about his move here. She thinks he made an impulsive decision after everything that happened with the Life Foundation. He hasn't told her it's because he might have fallen in love. 

"Anne, I appreciate you keeping an eye on that, but I'm not moving back there. I have a new life here now. I've got a decent apartment, and my job is going great, and I’ve met someone-" Fuck, shouldn't have said that. Eddie would slap himself if he had a hand free. The line goes silent for all of 10 seconds before Anne is barraging him with questions. 

"_Oh my God, Eddie. That's great! Who's the lucky woman? How did you meet? What does she do?-_" Anne follows along this line for another few moments, not stopping for Eddie to get a word in. He internally groans at the 'lucky woman' question, remembering he never told Anne about his sexuality. After all it's not something you mention on a first date, and it never really came up during their relationship. 

"Anne, please, I know you mean well, but seriously stop. It's early days yet and we haven't even had a date." During the silence, Eddie realises the bottle in his hand is now empty and grabs another. He should probably stop, considering the amount he drank at the bar, but talking with Anne tends to stress him out these days. Venom has thankfully remained silent, instead being focused on doctoring the pizza with chocolate sauce. 

"_Right, sorry Eddie, I didn't mean to- I'm gonna go, leave you to...bye, Eddie._" 

"Anne, wait, please-" The beep of the call disconnecting interrupts him. _Crap_. He shouldn't have snapped at her like that. He knows he's had too much to drink, and he'll probably regret all this in the morning, but right now he just feels relief that the conversation is over. Sighing deeply, he takes a long swig from his fresh beer, then starts on the pizza. 

Eddie works his way through 5 more beers as they both relax. The TV is on but Eddie isn't paying attention, instead his mind is sluggishly working its way through the conversation with Anne. Venom decides that Eddie has wallowed enough on his past relationship, and gives Eddie's mind a subtle nudge towards the memory of the kiss that morning. The alcohol in his system makes him more susceptible to Venom’s advances, his mind being fed feelings and images as black tentacles circle around his hips and chest, rubbing and squeezing beneath his clothes. 

Eddie presses a hand against his crotch, his cock already filling at the thought of Peter’s soft lips against his own, remembering how he looked fresh out of the shower. He imagines what Peter’s skin would have tasted like, as his tongue licked up those stray drops of water. Venom opens the zipper on his jeans, giving his dick more room as a tendril slicks over him, covering his cock completely. 

Eddie moans lightly, the warmth on him feeling great, but not enough with such a light pressure being applied. With his hands free, Eddie grips the back of the sofa, his head falling back as Venom mimics a mouth sucking his cock, his tongue licking up Eddie’s throat and then into his mouth. In his mind, Eddie is seeing Peter on his knees between Eddie’s legs, his lips stretched around Eddie’s shaft, cheeks flushed and eyes closed. 

In no time, Eddie can feel his body tingling and tightening, that spark of pleasure beginning to build and-  
_ Bzzzzzzzzt!_  
Groaning at the intrusion of the buzzer, Eddie swears and tries to ignore it. _Bzzzt-bzzzzt-bzzzzzzzzzzt!_  
“God fucking damn it! I’m fucking coming ok?!”   
“**Not yet, but soon…**”   
“Fuck, V. I-I should see who it is first, could be important.” Fucking better be, blowing up my buzzer in the middle of the night while I’m in the middle of-  
_Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzt!_

Standing up quickly, Eddie zips himself back up roughly, barely avoiding skin. Stomping to the intercom, he pushes the call button, “Who is it? What do you-“  
“_Eddie Brock?_”  
“Obviously! What-“  
“_You’re on the right path, Mr Brock, but you’ve not got all the information. It’s even bigger than you could imagine. Check your mail, I’ve left you the remaining clues._” 

The mysterious voice clicks off and Eddie curses the lack of video feed as he dashes out of the apartment. He presses the elevator button until the doors ping open, steps in then taps the down button until the doors close. The ride down feels like forever as he contemplates the stranger. The voice sounded male, but it’s hard to be certain with the crappy intercom system. He might have to look into an upgrade. Venom says nothing, simmering in frustration and anger at being interrupted again. 

Even though he knows it’s highly unlikely, Eddie still checks the streets outside for signs of anyone. The only other life he sees is a stray cat crossing the road, it’s eyes flashing in the street light. Going back into the lobby, Eddie checks his mail box, and sure enough there’s an unmarked envelope waiting for him. He takes it back upstairs, waiting until they’re locked in the apartment before ripping it open and pulling out a file with a logo on it. A black skull above 6 tentacles. 

_Hydra_

_Shit._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will totally make it up to you guys, and Venom, for the lack of updates/smut soon xD   
Probably after next chapter...hopefully, maybe... ;)
> 
> In the meantime, I hope this will suffice for now.


End file.
